She's all that
by Amy Hirosaki
Summary: Discontinued. A GohanVidel fic. Based on the movie 'She’s all that'. Same prom queenbet stuff. He’s the cool guy, she’s the local nitwit. A bet brings them together..... at least, that was the plan.
1. The bet

Chapter 1; The bet.  
  
Summary; Based on the movie She's all that. Same prom queen/bet stuff. He's the cool guy, she's the local nitwit. A bet brings them together. At least, that was the plan. Can Gohan make the stubborn girl this year's queen of the ball, or will Lime, Gohan's ex, beat her??!!  
  
I want to dedicate this story to my bestes best friend Daphna, she also wrote a story equal to this one, only then in CSI-style. Maybe you can read it someday, she writes rrrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaaallllllllyyyy good, I swear. Her nickname is Dawny. And Daphna, Mug luv, your wedgie, Marlenemeid @_@  
  
Also thanks to Petra, Me Luvs u 2.......LOL!!!!!! Hell yeah, I LOVE YOU!!!!!! jajaja!!!!!!  
  
"Talking." ((( Changes every chapter)))  
  
#$#$#$#$#$ There are some Japanese words in every chap. For the people who don't know any Japanese words, here's the translation of them who are gonna be seen in this chap;  
  
Konnichiwa; Hello. Gomen; Sorry. Nani; What. #$#$#$#$#$  
  
Disclaimer ; DBZ isn't mine blablabla.......... to bad. The idea of She's all that isn't mine either. Though Benny and Damien and Laura and some others are mine... don't sew me for that.... hey, someone has to be the bad guy/girl.  
  
Please enjoy reading and if you have time left, post me a review @_@.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# *#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"Gohan, could you at least SHOW some interest, instead of sleeping whole lesson!" The teacher said angrily to me, cuz I was half asleep. I yawned once more before sittin' up straight again and opening the book in front of me. History was the most boring lesson of them all, I swear. I mean, who actually CARES about the world war 2 or when Columbus discovered America? Well, maybe a couple of dorks.... but that the only exeption of all students.  
  
Suddenly I heard the teacher speak again, so with all my non-sleeping brain- cells I had left, I looked up at the middle-aged woman in the middle of the room and tried not to fall a sleep when she began to speak; "Well, if mister Sleepy pays attention again, we can go on with history. We were learning about Napoleon Who can say when he died?! Nobody............ Gohan, can you answer this question?" asked the teacher, having a 'pay-back-time' look at her face. Ug, I hate it when she does that.  
  
I leaned more forwards checkin' my book for a second, but then looked serious at the teacher and said; "Well, recordin' to this book, the good man died on page 79."  
  
A rumor of snickering people filled the classroom. Although the teacher tried to calm everyone down, it had no success. Hehe, own fault. Shouldn't she had to ask me that.  
  
I smiled at no-one particularly and put my sunglasses on my nose. Maybe History wasn't that bad after all. Ya just needed to fill it up with somethin' hilarious.  
  
That very moment we all heard a noise though the speakers on the ceiling. My smile grew to a big wide grin.  
  
"FIRE TRAIL!!!!!!" We all yelled, while we stormed outside. O yeah, we were such a 'well-raised' class!!!!!  
  
When I also headed outside I suddenly thought back of the very beginning of this school-year. Dunno why.... I'm strange sometimes.  
  
o0~Flashback~0o  
  
"Everyone. Let me introduce you all to Son Gohan. Emmm...... Gohan, why wouldn't you tell something about yourself." The teacher said at me.  
  
I silently nodded, not letting a single emotion escape my face and walked up from my place near the door to the middle of the classroom.  
  
"Konnichiwa y'all. My name's Son Gohan. I come from Mount Paozu, that's in 439 mountain-area." I said a happy and in the same time as cool as I could.  
  
After that all kinds of whispers filled the room.  
  
"I heard that name before." "Me too. Let me think." "I KNOW!!!!" came suddenly a yell from somewhere in the class, "You're the son of Goku. The martial artist who won the World Championships a couple of years ago."  
  
That very moment the uproar disappeared and made place for an even bigger noise, 'cause now everyone was talkin'.  
  
"WOW. Who would have guessed that." "Yes, now ya say..... I can see the results!!!" "No way. How could Son Goku have such a nerdy kid!!!"  
  
That last reaction was Scharpner's I didn't know his name then, but I figured it out 10 minutes later  
  
But as coolly as I tried to sound, I said instead of ignoring him; "At least everyone knows my dad. I can't say that of YOUR father!!!"  
  
Some people snickered, causin' Scharpner to turn out red.... Hell yeah, I'm so good.  
  
Then I continued talking; "Anyway, I wasn't done talkin' yet. Y'all are right -except Scharpner- my dad is Son Goku. But 'bout something else. I'm gettin' cramps in my feet. Right now I'm gonna sit down and watch the lesson."  
  
And with that I walked up to an empty seat somewhere in the class. I sat down and leaned backwards, obviously not wantin' to hear the teacher say one more thing. Only I think the teacher didn't see that.  
  
"Well, finally a new student with a good institution, instead of a lack to our rules.... right Scharpner!!" she looked up to give a glare at Scharpner, what made him feel uneasy, "So let the lesson begin. Students, grab your book at page 49 and read the lesson."  
  
Everyone got their book and opened them, only I didn't. Why would I..... I said 'watching the lesson'.... not learnin' it. When the teacher saw it she asked me curiously; "Gohan, don't tell me you didn't receive the books yet.......... ummm, miss Videl, let him look in your book, then I will copy a few things."  
  
I looked at my left side, to see a girl turning my side and sharing her books. But instead of lookin', I shoved the book to her side again and leaned more backwards.  
  
"GOHAN!!! What's wrong with you. You seem all nice, why aren't you learning the lesson?!" The teacher said angrily, after watching us two.  
  
"I said 'watchin' the lesson', not learnin' it!"  
  
Several people snickered, while others laughed out loud. Only the Videl- girl, the teacher and some other nerds, didn't respond at my joke. Videl just kept on staring in her book, without paying attention at my comical jokes.  
  
When I noticed that, I leaned forwards and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Videl turned around at my direction in a shock, but then met my eyes nearly a centimeter away from her. She almost screamed, but managed not to yell. At least... it looked like she was 'bout to yell, but swallowed it just in time.  
  
I snickered softly, but nobody saw that, even the Videl-girl didn't. Then I spoke; "If ya'd put a smile upon your face sometimes, it might get more beautiful.... and just a look at ya, it looks like you need it badly."  
  
Videl turned around redder than a red-painted tomato. She quickly looked down into her books again, while a silent tears fell down her cheek. To bad for her, I noticed it..... I'm soooooooo mean, if I want to.  
  
"Please don't go crying. I can't stand that." I said.  
  
I don't know what she thought when I said that, but obviously it had to do something with me. Then she looked up while she wiped the tear away and softly smiled at me.  
  
I put on a confused face as I saw the smile and said; "Why on earth the smile.... did ya really think it would make your face prettier? Like that's possible!!!! And don't start crying again, ya'll wet my T-shirt that way if ya keep goin' like that!"  
  
Videl swallowed once more before standing up and rushin' to the door while mumbling somethin' like 'need to pee' at the teacher.  
  
After Videl was away, the class started to clap at me, while I already leaned backwards with a huge grin at my face. My work was done here.... my first impression at this school was succeed.  
  
o0~ End flashback~0o  
  
Yep. And that was only the beginning of this scholar. I still feel kinda stupid the way I react at Videl, but heey, a first impression is major important!! And after that, I never saw her again. Probably moved to another class. Not that I care where she is. I have my one girlfriend to worry 'bout. Speakin' of her, where tha f*ck did she go to?! I looked around but didn't saw the girl. Hmmm, probably hangin' up with her friends.  
  
o0~Flashback~0o  
  
"GOOOOHHHAAAAANNNN!!!!! Wait a minute!!!!" Scharpner yelled to me.  
  
I looked around to see Scharpner and some other guys running in my direction. When they finally caught up with me Scharpner asked, still panting for breath; "Wh......what tha f... tha f*ck happened...... th... there??!!!"  
  
My cheeks coloured lightly red. I could have known he'd ask this. I ignored the fact my cheeks were glowing red and tried to say as coolly as I could; "Ummm...... That's what I call 'go super'. It doesn't happen all the time."  
  
"Okay, but that's not his question. Scharpner asked WHAT happened there, not what ya call it!" Another guy behind Scharpner said.  
  
"SHUT UP DAMIEN!!! Who asked YOUR opinion!!!", Scharpner yelled at the poor boy, make him shake all over his body ,"Gohan, that wasn't my question. I asked WHAT happened there, not what ya call it!" He said.  
  
"O well, I had years of training, so ya all won't be able to go super like me. It's just a sort of transformation into a stronger human. After it ya'll go back to your original form." I said, like it was the most normal case in the entire world. And for me... it was the most normal case in tha world. Also it wasn't much of a lie, more like a twist of the truth. But I was NOT going to tell my dad's an alien!!!  
  
After a second of arguin' with myself, I said; "But enough talking 'bout me. I need to go home. See ya'll later!!" And I started to walk away.  
  
But I didn't come very far, 'cause suddenly 2 hands grabbed my left arm, not lettin' me walk any further.  
  
I turned around and was 'bout to yell 'MOVE ON SCHARPNER!!!' when I noticed it wasn't Scharpner who grabbed my arm. Not even a guy.  
  
Yes, SOMEONE grabbed my arm alright.  
  
Vaguely I remembered those eyes I was starin' at.  
  
She was a few inches shorter than me, and had grace, beauty and charm. Long deep-brown hair curled around her face, makin' her even prettier. Her eyes were black as a dark night.  
  
Perfect indeed, but something 'bout her I didn't like. Maybe it was the perfection.... I didn't know.  
  
In the end I was speechless 'bout her appearance, so the only thing I could possibly do was stare.  
  
After a full minute of staring at the beauty in front of me, my mouth finally opened and formed a word, known as her name.  
  
"Lime?"  
  
o0~ End flashback~0o  
  
Our first met was stupid, 'cause both of us were to chicken to say a thing... except her name of course... Lime. But after that, we were practically every day together. And that's more than a year ago. And guess what, Lime was the one who knew my dad was a martial artist....... hmmm, maybe her grandfather told it.  
  
Suddenly my thought were rudely interrupted by a yell.  
  
"YOU HAVE NERVES MISTER!!!!"  
  
I turned around to see an angry Lime standing there, looking pissed off. I gulped silently, but dared to ask, too bad my voice sounded strange; "Konnichiwa Lime, w..... what's up?!!"  
  
"WELL, you wouldn't know that, would you Gohan!! I haven't seen you in a very long time even though we're dating. Something is up with you!!!" She yelled at me. On that moment I wanted to disappear, but I couldn't.   
  
"Gomen Lime....... it wasn't THAT long ago....... was it?" I tried to say it as innocently as I could. To bad for me Lime was VERY pissed off and wouldn't change her mood soon.  
  
"3 WHOLE WEEKS GOHAN!!!!! And to make things even WORSE, the ball will be in 2 weeks and if you won't change your behavior, I will make them chose someone else as king of the ball!!"   
  
I gulped once more, but didn't say a thing. I just stood there, already knowing what would happen next. I just hoped she wouldn't have the guts to say it.  
  
"But it seems I already have someone else to take to the ball......" Lime said, waiting for me to finish the sentence in my thoughts.  
  
I already knew what was coming, but to make Lime even more angry, I made a face like 'AND...', so Lime let out a term of abuse under her breath.  
  
Then Lime recovered quickly and said slowly, speaking out every word loud and clear; "You'll have to go a-l-o-n-e." The last word she spoke really slow to rub it in.  
  
It didn't miss its effect. My jaw hit the ground and my eyes became bigger than saucers.  
  
NANI!!!!! D........did she just.. dump me??!! So she DID had the guts to ACTUALLY say it!!! But this can't be true.... I mean, I'm the most popular guy at school! This isn't good for my reputation.. being dumped by the most popular girl at school ........ AAAAHHHH, just wait 'till I get that guy Lime's takin' to the ball... Wait a minute.... Who IS that guy anyway??!! If he thinks he can get away with MY girl, then WHERE on earth did he find that much courage.... I mean, I'm the no.1 strongest guy in universe!!! I was still looking shocked at Lime, who was still pissed off.  
  
Finally, after a moment of being shocked I found back my voice and asked Lime, trying not to lose my patience; "Who's tha f*ckin' guy!!!!"  
  
"Why do you even care which guy is the lucky one who is gonna be the king of this year's ball??!" She answered angrily.  
  
"NANI!!!!", I yelled, "Ya must be wrong. I'm goin' to be this year's king, just like last year."  
  
"You only won last year 'cause you were my boyfriend and I knew half of the jury."  
  
"Sweet dreams babe, I won 'cause I'm no.1 hunk. And I made YOU queen last year, not otherwise." I answered, getting slight angry at the girl in front of me.  
  
"I am NOT your babe!!!!! But you mean you are saying that you made me queen. Haha, funny joke, Gohan-kun."  
  
"Grrr, It's Gohan, and stop with tha nicknames, else your new -and unlucky- boyfriend will become mad. And yes, I made ya queen. Actually, I can make every girl queen. I'm tha most popular guy at school."  
  
"Humph, Benny is unlike other guys not angry often. And I like to see if you can make a complete nerd this year's queen." Lime said becoming madder at the minute at me.  
  
"Benny..... talking 'bout a dork's name!" I snickered while I spoke out Benny's name.  
  
"GOHAN!!!! Don't talk mean about my Benny. Maybe it's a dumb name, but he is way sweeter than you!!!!" She said back angrily.  
  
Suddenly she caught eye of someone who walked 200 feet behind me. She stuck up her nose and walked away without saying anythin' at me.  
  
I turned around to see Lime walkin' to her best friend, who I hated because she was always gossipin', Laura.  
  
I sighed silently and wanted to walk away from the spot where I was standing for almost a quarter, but was rudely interrupted by Scharpner.  
  
"Heey loverboy!!" He said while a grin appeared at his face. Hmrf, he always had to appear when ya didn't want to see the f*cking guy.  
  
"I am NOT a loverboy!!" I answered, stroking my short black hair away from my face. I was really angry 'bout everything now; Lime, Scharpner, the ball, my hair.... yadda-yadda-yadda.  
  
"I know. She dumped ya, right?! I accidentally heard it all."  
  
"NANI!!!!!" I yelled....... DAM THA F*CKING GUY.... he always finds something 'bout ya to make ya a complete nerd.  
  
"Sorry loverboy. I guess ya need to find someone else for the ball right?!"  
  
I sweatdropped, but recovered quickly and said as coolly as I could, but failing completely; "I don't need Lime. I'll just pick another girl!!!"  
  
"Right loverboy. But maybe Lime's idea isn't that bad........ I want to see it also."  
  
I looked at Scharpner in a shock; "WHAT IDEA????!!!! Lime's brain is completely empty. A girl can't have idea's!!!"  
  
"She said that a minute ago. Geez Gohan, look who's playin' the monkey again.... can't ya remember a thing!! She said that she wanted to see ya make some nerd queen this year, instead of her. And I like the idea!!"  
  
"Yeah right. Why not make a bet of it." I said sarcastic. This HAD to be one big joke, so why not make a good joke of it?  
  
Suddenly Scharpner's eyes lit up. He said all happy; "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!!! We'll make a bet of it. You'll have to make a girl that I'll pick this year's queen of the ball."  
  
I don't know what hit him that moment, but since I took it as a joke, I laughed while saying; " Yes, great idea...... great joke. What am I doin' if I lose?"  
  
"Ummm....... Oh I know, You'll have to give your reputation to me!"  
  
Dumm dumm dumm Scharpner, ya can't give a reputation away...... I guess his brain must have fallen out when he had PE of something.  
  
"Okay..... and if I win?" I answered, still snickering.  
  
To bad Scharpner noticed I thought this was a joke.  
  
"Gohan, this is no joke I mean this for real. If ya succeed in that, ummm...... next school-football-match I'll run over the field, midway into the footballgame...... in a bunny-suit, singin' and dancin' the 'Cheeky song'!!! But more important; If ya win, ya'll get your reputation back!!" Scharpner said.  
  
"HEEY!!!! I didn't lose my reputation ya know!!!! And that bet of ya is ONE BIG JOKE to me ya know!!!!!"  
  
On that very moment the loudspeaker turned on and everyone could hear a female voice, known as Laura.  
  
"Everyone please pay attention at this massage. We want to congratulate Lime, our famous star-head-cheerleader-which-is-also-the-most-popular-girl- at-school with her new boyfriend BENNY, he's a student from somewhere of Vegas and he's her hottest hot hunk on earth!!!!!!! I'd like to sorry Gohan, who was dumped by our famous cheerleader Lime just a minute ago. We all know how much Gohan-kun loved Lime, and he's probable dying cuz she dumped him. To show how bad we all think this is, I chose this song especially for our dumped-schoolfreak GOHAN, who now has nobody to take at the ball."  
  
My cheeks turned out red as I heard the first sentence of the song 'Don't you want me baby' from Alcazar.  
  
Scharpner snickered at me and said; "Maybe my idea wasn't that bad after all. And if ya're wise, ya'll take the bet. If ya don't, nobody wants to know ya anymore..... cuz who wants to know the biggest loser in the world who was to chicken to take on a stupid li'll bet!!!"  
  
I could cry at that moment, first being dumped by Lime, then stuck up on a stupid bet. Suddenly my brains registered something; If I could win that bet, Lime might wants me back. And more important, then I'd have a life- time guarantee for being cool!!! But I guess Scharpner's right at one point. I definitely need to do something 'bout my reputation, else I end up like a complete loser!!!!! I looked up at Scharpner, who was still snickering.  
  
Then I said; "Yeah, the bet sounds like a good idea. So....... which girl is tha lucky one?"  
  
o0~0o  
  
We were walkin' for 10 minutes, but Scharpner hadn't picked out a girl yet.  
  
Sure there was plenty of weird girls walking around Orange-star-highschool, but Scharpner wanted a complete nerd as victim for me. Someday I'd kill him..... and if he didn't hurry up that day would arrive very VERY soon!!!  
  
I was becoming tired from hearin' snickers behind my back. I was still mad Laura turned on that f*ckin' song. And I was even more mad at the people who were laughin' behind my back 'bout the song.  
  
As tired as I was, I whined to Scharpner; " Can't you pick someone out a bit faster....Hey, why not pickin' out that girl." I pointed out in the direction where a girl stood. Her hair was purple with yellow lines in it and she had a butt that was even bigger than a elephant.  
  
"Naaaaa, to easy." His answer was.  
  
I gulped. What on earth was he looking for?? Suddenly I heard some footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Damien standing there with his club of cool-guys-but-not-as-cool-as-I-was who always were drooling over me and Scharpner to be part of our 'gang'... ya know, with the most popular guys.  
  
"Hey Scharpner, Gohan. I heard Gohan here got stuck up with a bet. So, have ya found a girl yet?" Damien asked Scharpner.  
  
"No, not yet." Scharpner said absent-minded, still lookin' for the right girl.  
  
"We'll help you. Maybe that one over there." A guy, which I didn't know by name, said from behind Damien. He pointed his finger to a girl. I gulped for the who-knows-how-many time that day. I guess I like gulping.  
  
The girl was a reflection of a hippo. She was bald, tiny ears wearing horrible clothes all in black colours. Her shoes, well if ya could call it shoes, were completely threadbare. Her face was like a hippo. Fat, ugly, fat, no make-up and did I mention ugly??!!!  
  
But Scharpner didn't look up, he just mumbled; "No, that's also WAY to easy."  
  
"Sorry Scharpner, " The guy drooled, hoping Scharpner and Damien weren't mad at his mistake.  
  
"Hey, ya'll wet my T-shirt if you keep goin' like this!!!" I said angrily at the guy.  
  
Suddenly Scharpner's face turned in my direction and said; "Wh....what did ya just say?!"  
  
"Ummm....... ya'll wet my T-shirt if y-  
  
"THAT'S IT.... I KNOW THE PERFECT GIRL FOR YA!!!!!" Scharpner screamed, so I couldn't finish my sentence. He grabbed my shirt and drag me into a corridor.  
  
I silently sighed. If I knew Scharpner, which I did, he was pickin' out a girl what would be.... lets say difficult.....to put it mildly. And guess what.... I gulped again.  
  
o0~0o  
  
Suddenly Scharpner didn't walk further but stood still and silently stared at the door in front if him.  
  
I looked at the door as a large sweatdrop appeared at my forehead. Upon the door a word was painted in golden letters, in precise hand-writing, makin' me feel uneasy.  
  
My mother once tried to get me in there, but I won and I've never been there. Well........ maybe when I was still young and stupid, like 5 years old.  
  
But now I needed to go in there, 'cause Scharpner said the girl who he wanted to pick was in here. I hate Scharpner. If I ever get out of here alive, I kill him.  
  
'Library' Said the sign. I gulped once more. Oooohhhh, I hated that word. Little did I know Scharpner wasn't that sure anymore of the ease for picking out a girl. He also hated this place.  
  
But brave as I tried to stay, I opened the door, what caused me to gulp and what caused my eyes to become bigger than plates.  
  
In there was a huge amount of books, way to many if ya'd ask me. Almost everywhere ya looked, were bookcases. Only in the middle of the horrible room were tables, where only nerds were studying on computers while books surround them. ((((A.N.; O yeah, I can really prescribe library's well huh......NOT @_@))))  
  
I gulped before walkin' inside the room-of-doom (that was my li'll brothers appellation for the library).  
  
Scharpner walked behind me, while a chill went down his spikes when the door closed behind us.  
  
For a minute we didn't know what to say, but then Scharpner found back his voice and said; "Well, Now hope she's here......else we came here for nothing."..... I sure hoped the girl would be here.  
  
We walked further inside the library, causin' some nerds to look up with questioning faces. 'What on earth were those two doing here??!!! This was private of the 'Orange-star-high-school-society for super-intelligent-human- objects ' and not for some teens who were too lazy to be serious at their school carrier.' some whispered to some other nerds. Since I was a saiyan I could hear people's whispers.  
  
I felt how their eyes poked in my back, but as cool as I was, I stuck up my nose, like Lime did when she dumped me, and didn't look back.  
  
Suddenly Scharpner stood still in front of a huge pile of books on a table. I stood still next to him, wonderin' who was hidden behind all those terrible books. I soon found out.  
  
Scharpner shove away some books, so a face appeared. My mouth hit the ground, for the second time this day.  
  
(((((((A.N.; I let ya'll guess now, who is tha mysterious person behind all those books??))))))  
  
She was looking quit surprised at the sudden appearance of the two of us. But when she noticed me, she let out a growl.  
  
She wasn't pretty dressed, putting it mildly. She wore a baggy black sweater so no female forms came out (you know, it looks all flat in front of her), descendant from her grandmother's time. Her pants were even worse, they had their best time a century ago. they were blue pants, and you could easily see they were frayed enormous. Her nails though were clean, but there was no sign of nail-polish. Her face was a totally different story. Although her lips were kinda gorgeous, they were untouched by lipstick, so you couldn't call them nice. Her eyes were light-blue, but hidden behind huge horrible glasses (((A.N.; Type; Gohan's glasses when he's around 30 years old..... you know, those horrible ones))))))). The glasses made the girl look already 25, while she was just 18. Her hair was tied up in a slovenly tail. And to make it even worse, the hair looked like it hadn't been washed in a week... no, make that a month!!!  
  
Suddenly she looked back to the computer, and typed in some notes. When Scharpner coughed, she looked to the boys again. I was still staring at her. But then a whisper from the girl interrupted my thought rudely.  
  
"Hello!!! This is a library. People go to this place to learn...... not to check out some girl." She whispered while she opened a book and noted down some notes on the computer.  
  
......she was changed..... very much....... first she was ugly.... and now.... HORRIBLE, JUST F*CKING HORRIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then it broke..... from my deepest inner-self. Dende hates me.... the next thing I knew I was screaming, causin' the whole library to hear it;  
  
"VIDEL!!!! IS THAT YOU......MAN YOU LOOK F*CKING HORRIBLE!!!!!!"  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# *#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Amy; A brilliant great best-ever-made first chapter. Facilitated by our famous dork;;;;;; GOHAN-KUN!!!!!  
  
Gohan; HEY!!! I'm not the dork.... that's Videl's part.  
  
Amy; Don't talk mean 'bout MY Videl. She's way nicer than you!!!!  
  
Gohan; lalala, Videl's a dork dork dork, with ssstttuuuuuuupppid glasses lalala!!!  
  
Amy; Can someone lend my some cotton wool!! Gohan's singin' is reeeaaaaly falsely!!!!  
  
Gohan; I don't sing falsely!!!  
  
Amy; Yes you are!!! Gohan; AM NOT!!  
  
# continue fighting #  
  
Benny; what happens next time, you'll have to read then.  
  
Gohan; Shut up   
  
# Blasts energybal at Benny #  
  
Benny; AAAAHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Amy; You see the button in the left corner, if you click on it, you'll be transferred to a whole other dimension, named to world of reviews!!!!!!!! Click it click it click it ... ... ... ... I know you want to.. @_@ 


	2. The monthly meeting

Chapter 2; Day 1:: The monthly meeting.  
  
Summary; Based on the movie She's all that. Same prom queen/bet stuff. He's the cool guy, she's the local nitwit. A bet brings them together. At least, that was the plan. Can Gohan make the stubborn girl this year's queen of the ball, or will Lime, Gohan's ex, beat her??!!  
  
"Talking."  
  
((( Changes every chapter)))  
  
~*~ Mug thanks to Petra, who was such a wonderful person to beta li'll young me!!! ~*~  
  
For now, in every chap's title I'll name the days who are already been... that means ya can see easily how many days Gohan and Videl already have passed before the ball comes (that's at day 14!!!)  
  
I found out it's quite difficult to base a fic on a movie or book. So remember this; "This fic has the big lines of the movie 'She's all that', and for the rest, it's my fic so I decide whether or not putting something totally different in!!!  
  
#$#$#$#$#$  
  
There are some Japanese words in every chap. For the people who don't know any Japanese words, here's the translation of them who are gonna be seen in this chap;  
  
Iie; No.  
  
Nani; What.  
  
Hai; Yes.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$  
  
DBZ isn't mine blablabla.......... to bad. The idea of She's all that isn't mine either. The comicbook Spiderman isn't my idea also I'm starting to feel sad Though Benny and Damien, Laura, our president Donald and also some others are mine... don't sew me for that.... hey, someone has to be the bad guy/girl...... or in Donald's case the Duck.  
  
Please enjoy reading and if you have time left, post me a review @_@.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
I don't know what hit me harder. The fact that I saw Gohan again after almost a year, or that he just insulted me in front of the library-club. My reaction; being shocked. Of course, why wouldn't I be shocked.  
  
But I wasn't the only one who was shocked of Gohan's words. The guy next to Gohan, I don't know his name although I know he's also popular, smacked his forehead. I don't know what hit the guy. Wa...... was he.... shamed of what Gohan said to me? I didn't know. Maybe I'll ask it him one day.  
  
I looked at Gohan again, this time with anger in my eyes. But the anger faded away as I saw his face, actually his reaction at what he just said. His cheeks were glowing red as a neon light. His hand was in front of his mouth, like he was trying not to say anything further. When he tried to open his mouth, no noise came out, so he closed it. And there he went again, opening his mouth, then closing it because no noise came out. He looked like a fish that way, snapping for breath.  
  
I nearly giggled, but if there was 1 thing you aren't allowed to, then it's giggling in the library, especially when it's study-hour for the 'Orange- star-high-school-society for super-intelligent-human-objects'. And I wanted to stay in this club.  
  
I needed to stay in here.  
  
Were could I possibly go if they kicked me out of the club? I wasn't popular, and not normal. So I had to be a nerd. And that's what I am now..... a nerd; reading books, learning notes, writing columns for our newspaper at school. Boring of course, but I think I found my place in the world.  
  
Suddenly my thought were rudely interrupted by our famous president of our club. His oversized black glasses blinked in the little stroke of sunlight that came from a tiny window. His coat was brand-new and black with horizontal lines, making him look more important than he already was. His badge with the word 'president' blinked also. As I tried to look as innocent as I could, he looked like I was a sort of bacteria what he wanted to squash.  
  
"VIDEL!!! How many times have I told you NOT the speak loud in the library, especially when we are having study-hour", He whispered angry to me, what made me feel uneasier than when Gohan yelled at me, "If these guys belong to you, you are not longer allowed to come here and you will never go to a first special monthly meetings if you keep acting like this!! This is a library, not a place to talk out loud!!"  
  
I mumbled; "Yes I know, mister Donald. It will not happen again."  
  
He looked at my computer and read some of my notes, before shaking his head and saying; "You will never learn the beauty of writing columns for the newspaper here at school. Maybe I should give your task to someone else, who DOES have a decent view in writing!!!"  
  
At this point I felt tears burning in my eyes. I put SO much work into this columns, and the only thing Donald possibly could do was supply commentary. Luckily nobody saw I was nearly crying, I guess I have luck today........ if you forget what Gohan has done to me. And what Donald just said to me.  
  
Suddenly Donald looked up to Gohan and the other guy and said annoyed; "What are you two doing here? Student which are not member of the 'Orange- star-high-school-society for super-intelligent-human-objects' are not allowed here in the study-hour. And I don't think Videl called you to come here?!" He said, making the poor boy next to Gohan shake his head. Then the guy walked away as fast as he could, after giving a big fat blink at Gohan, not wanted to stay here another minute.  
  
Donald was still looking angrily at Gohan, who was seeing white because of our president, and also that his friend left him here in the library -alone- what made me cause a giggle.......... I shouldn't have done that. Donald immediately turned his face in my direction and said dead-serious; "Videl, you know the rules. No giggling in the library!!!!! And since you DID giggle, you are fired!!! I never want to see your face here again."  
  
My mouth hit the ground as he spoke the words, every muscle in my body felt beaten. I couldn't do a thing, couldn't say a thing. But someone else did it for me..... yes someone alright.  
  
"HEEY!!! She just giggled, and now ya're sayin' that she's fired!!! Talkin' 'bout stupidly. If ya came outside more, instead of sittin' here all day, ya'd know normal people laugh!!! Listen buddy, I won't harm ya, if ya let the girl work at the stupid column. And if ya were in gym class once, ya saw my powers!!!"  
  
Donald gulped, looking at a VERY frustrated Gohan, who now stood behind me. He slowly walked one step back. Then another. And another. etc. etc. etc.. When he was nearly a the entrance, he yelled at me, before running away; "Videl, we will discuss this later!!"  
  
When I didn't saw his face anymore, I leaned backwards letting this great feeling overwhelm me. This was the first time Donald hadn't had the last word in a discussion with me. I looked over my shoulder at Gohan. I softly smiled at him as a thanks.  
  
As he saw the smile, he put up a confused face........ wait a minute, I recognized this part!!!! My face went pale as I tried to think of what was coming. I guess Gohan also noticed this part, but all of a sudden he bent almost over me as he cupped my face in his hands and said; "Why that smile? You are already beautiful enough. You don't need it."  
  
Was it a frying pan that hit him a minute ago?!!! Did someone remove his brains while I wasn't looking?! Or did he just lost his mind??!! 'HE IS NICE TO ME!!!!!' rambled through my brains. I gulped (((A.N.; I just LOVE that word ya know!!!))) but I stayed looking at Gohan's face.  
  
Suddenly I said to him; "d..... did you j....just said wh.... what I think you said?"  
  
He slowly nodded, still holding my face in his hands. On that moment something else hit me. Donald said I was fired...... that means..... I lost my position.... in the world...... I'm not a member anymore..... of the only club...... who accepted me........ as I was......   
  
I felt some tears welling up. And yes, Gohan saw it. Suddenly he draw back his hands and said; "Sorry, I thought ya wouldn't mind if I did that."  
  
I shook my head, while mumbling something like 'no, it is not your fault'. Then a single tear fell down, followed by tons of others. I stood up as fast as I could and rushed over to the bathroom, hoping Gohan wouldn't follow me.  
  
I wasn't right...... this is no lucky day. That's for sure.  
  
o0~0o  
  
I was walking home. Really slow although, because I was thinking about everything. I still didn't know what happened after I came out of the girls bathroom. First I saw Gohan waiting for me, but luckily the bell rang and the fire trail was over (((A.N.; Oh yeah, the fire trail here takes half a day..... at my school 15 minutes, but hey, it's my fic, my rules, my fire trails that take half a day @_@))), so I ran to my class not waiting for Gohan. I also didn't know what happened after that. It was like I was in sort of a trance, I wasn't paying attention at the lesson, while I normally DO pay attention.  
  
Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. When I looked up I saw Gohan running in my direction, really fast. When he caught up with me, the first thing I noticed was he wasn't panting for breath. Hmm...... he must have a good condition. Then Gohan spoke; "Hey, why didn't ya wait for li'll old me?"  
  
I was confused at this question. Why was he doing all nice and stuff at me???? Wasn't I that girl he needed to make a complete fool so he would get a good first impression from all of the popular kids at school? But then another thought hit me; Maybe he thinks I'm not THAT kind of nerd........ But I will NOT fall for his fake smiles again!! Yes, that was it. He thinks I'm not THAT kind of nerd. I mean, I don't look like a nerd........ if I don't wear my glasses. But maybe I should find out if he just takes me as I am and really wants to know me, or that he is fooling me for getting a better reputation at school.  
  
To give it a try, I answered after a minute; "I didn't forget you, it is just that you never walk me to home. Ohh and sorry for what happened in the library."  
  
"It's not your fault. It can happen everyone.... but eh, WHAT happened there anywayzzz?" He asked me.  
  
I tried not to blush, but failing completely; "Emmm......... I was thinking I am not a member anymore of the 'Orange-star-high-school-society for super- intelligent-human-objects' club. You know Donald kicked me out, right?"  
  
"Yeah, l but tell me.... is Donald his real name, or just a nickname?" He suddenly asked me.  
  
I giggled again, this time not worrying someone would throw me out of somewhere; "We don't use nicknames in our club."  
  
That caused Gohan to laugh out loud; "HAHAHAHA!!!! And I thought Benny was a dumb name!!!"  
  
"Who's Benny?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound dorky because I didn't know the guy........ Although, I heard the name today, I just couldn't place it.  
  
"Emmm........ Ya know my girlfriend, huh?! Well, she dumped me today. She's now dating some guy named Benny, so me and Scharpner made a b-  
  
At some reason he cut of his sentence, not saying one more thing. I wondered why. Maybe he's too ashamed to say it. But now I knew the name of the guys that stood next to Gohan in the library; Scharpner. Not that it was useful information, but maybe it could be handful someday.  
  
Then it hit me; "She dumped me", Gohan was dumped by Lime??? That means he was single now, he was here now, he was with me now, he-........ O MY GOD!!! Th......this didn't m..mean.. tha....that he....-...... N-O!!! NO!!! absolutely no!!!!........ Does he want me as his new girlfriend??...... but..... then it would make sense why he is all interested in me.... hmm, I need to ask this..... but what if it isn't true at all.... then he thinks I'm a complete dork!!! Well, maybe he always thought I was a dork, but still there's a little chance he wants to be my friend. Suddenly I remembered where I knew the name 'Benny' from. The speaker said something about a certain Lime and her new boyfriend Benny. So that Lime was Gohan's girlfriend.......... yes, now I knew where I knew the name 'Benny' from.  
  
After a very long moment of silence I dared to ask Gohan; "So, whydoyoukeephangingaroundme?" [Why do you keep hanging around me?] I said all at once, hoping Gohan would not come angry.  
  
He looked up from the ground to me, then he said like it was the most normal case in the world; "Why d'ya ask that. Don't ya like me?"  
  
"No." I said it before my brain registered it. Dumm dumm dumm, now he never wants to see me again.  
  
"Don't worry Vi. Ya don't need to love me." He said.  
  
He was so cool. Why couldn't I been that cool. Suddenly I thought of something, and I really wanted to ask it.  
  
"Did you really mean it..... what you said in the library? You know, that I was beautiful enough."  
  
"Iie."  
  
Okay. 1-1. I don't like him, he lies.  
  
Suddenly I heard Gohan talking further; "But if ya took off that glasses of you And washed your hair for once more than once a week, and would buy some nicer clothes, and put on some make-up..... THEN you'd probably look........ nice."  
  
Di.....did he just s....said I would be nice if I- I looked confused at Gohan, Who goofy grinned back. Suddenly I understood it. He was joking. So I joked back.  
  
"I will buy contact lenses tomorrow."  
  
"OK. O by the way, I spoke to mister Duck just a minute ago."  
  
Nani??? Who was he meaning, but I soon found out. Gohan put his hands under his arm , made a face and said with a goofy voice; "Quack, I'm Donald Duck. Where're my 3 li'll nephew's hidin'?"  
  
A laughed when he did it. He's SO funny. Not for long, my laughter disappeared when I realized what he just said..... he talked to Donald..... Dammit!!!! Now there's no hope at all I will get my place back. My smile disappeared as I thought of this. And once again, Gohan noticed it He put his hands in a normal position and softly said; "What's wrong with ya?!"  
  
"You talked to Donald, didn't you?" I said while you could hear a sad tone through my voice.  
  
I guess Gohan finally found out what I was thinking of. He scratched his forehead (((A.N.; LOL;;; Goku style!!!))) and said; "Geez, Why are ya talking sad. I haven't even told what he said to me."  
  
"Then WHAT did he say to you?" I said angrily, becoming quit mad at Gohan. First he let Donald fire me, and then he talks to mister Duck himself.  
  
"Something 'bout a meeting tonight." He said, obviously thinking it was a really 'cool' meeting.  
  
My eyes lit up as he said those words. Maybe there was hope after all.  
  
"WHAT DID HE SAY!!!!!!!" I nearly yelled at Gohan.  
  
"I thought ya wasn't interest in it. Well, guess I'm wrong. He said you could come to the meeting tonight. And guess what, I can go with you!!"  
  
Ok, that last thing he didn't need to do. But when I heard the first sentence, I screamed of happiness while I jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly, causing him to took uneasy. But I didn't care about it that moment. I only cared about the meeting, which was very important. It happen to be that our club had once in the month a meeting, where only member of the 'Orange-star-high-school-society for super-intelligent-human-objects' were allowed to go to. And I was never been there, since only the popular nerds were allowed to go there....... wow!!!! and this all thanks to Gohan.  
  
((((Tha nerds even have popular guys/nerds in da group!!!!!!! Like all groups at school nerds have also groups... ya know; popular nerds, nerdy nerds, nerds who are complete dorky, yadda-yadda-yadda)))))  
  
After a minute or two I let Gohan go. He was still looking uneasy, but I was totally happy and showed that to him by giving a huge smile.  
  
Suddenly he asked me; "So, when can I pick you up?"  
  
"Not. You don't need to. I don't think you will like a meeting like this. We only talk about books and the rules at school." I suggest. I knew he meant it good helping me up to here, but there was no need that he had to come with me to the meeting.  
  
"Ohh, but I loooooovvvvvve books, and rules, o yeah, I love rules, I love to-  
  
"Gohan, really convincing. Aren't you always the one who never heard of our rules at school? You have a lack at them." I answered. He wasn't a good lyre, that was for sure.  
  
"But I wanna go-oh." He whined, while pouting like a five year old kid.  
  
"Okay, but please be serious. But you don't have to pick me up. The meeting will be at eight in the office from the library. See you there", I said, while standing still, because I arrived at my home. I opened the gate of my front-yard and before closing it I added; "And don't forget to put on some glasses. That's necessary if you go to a meeting like this."  
  
Gohan stared at me, while I walk to my front door.  
  
o0~0o  
  
"Gohan, there you are!!!! Couldn't you come any later?!" I added sarcastically. Gohan came exactly 1 minute before the meeting started.  
  
"Hai, I could come later, But wanted to be in time. So, are we goin'?! He said over-active. He had probable had a lot of sugar today.  
  
"So, have you got glasses with you, like I said?" I asked him, while pulling off my glasses and rubbing the bridge of my nose lightly before placing them back on my face in one smooth motion.  
  
He looked at me in discuss, but I also could have imaged that. Then he opened out of nowhere a box and put up his sunglasses.  
  
I let out a scream, causing some glassed nerds look up. When they saw Gohan, they shook their heads in indignation. My face turned red as I whispered at Gohan; "I meant REAL glasses! Not sunglasses....... ah what the heck, never mind. After all, you were the one who settled down I could come here."  
  
Was it just my imagination or did Gohan really let out a tiny-whiny smile to me. He sure is a strange person. Then I heard a beep out of the speakers, the sign the meeting started. As happy as I was, I grabbed Gohan's T-shirt and dragged him inside.  
  
A huge place filled up with tons of chair doomed up. All in the front was a desk where Donald and the jury sat at. I never knew THAT many dorks walked around at this school. And these were only the popular nerds here, that was 1/5 of all nerds   
  
When I found 2 seats nearly in the back of the office, I pulled Gohan toward one, so he sat down, to bad he sat down like a idiot , guess he doesn't know how to sit in such a meetings. I also sat down only then in a normal way, all excited. After all, this was my first official meeting.  
  
(((A.N.; I have no idea how a real meeting goes, so don't blame me if it turns out into a big disaster, what is not even NEAR a real meeting...... you're warned now MWAHAHAHA)))  
  
Donald stood up from his position behind the desk. He stuck up his hand causing everyone to stop talking. Then he said on a serious tone; "This the meeting, 22 of Mai at eight hour exactly, recording to the book the 34th meeting of the 'Orange-star-high-school-society for super-intelligent-human- objects '. First the new students here. Videl Satan -18 years old, writer of the 'rules in time and space' column in our newspaper- Suzanne Miller -16 years old, always A's at tests- And Son-Gohan -18 years old, ummm..........- well, lets begin the meeting. The new ones, please let us know something about you institution of the rules here. First one, Videl Satan."  
  
I stood up, while everyone looked at me. I wasn't that afraid, they all had to do this once.  
  
"My job here is writing the column of 'rules in time and space'. As you all might know..........  
  
(((A.N.; I'm NOT going to type this........ I am NOT dork ya know))))  
  
Ten minutes later Suzanne finished also her performance. She talked 7 minute about her tests, while I just talked 2 minute about my column...... next time I will prepare better.  
  
"Now our final new member here, son-Gohan. Please stand up and tell us something of your life."  
  
Oh-oh. Gohan must have blackmailed Donald, because why would Donald else make Gohan tell a story?? He wasn't even a official member.  
  
Next to me Gohan stood up but looked hopeless at me. I whispered; "tell something about the rules". Dumm, Gohan doesn't know rules..... I quickly recovered and I whispered again; "about what books you read last week....I don't know!!! Tell something!!!!!"  
  
Gohan looked at me like I was a stranger, but then looked to Donald and started to speak; "So I need to tell something about the rules. That's easy said. The only rule I know it that I never ever may hit my li'll brother. The last time I did that, he was knocked out for almost a whole day!!!!! My mom was PISSED OF, I swear!!!!! But that's not something ya all wanna know. But about................. O yeah, about books. Ya all are interest in that, I mean dorks ALWAYS LOOOOOOVVVEEE books!!!! Okay, here goes; I read one book last week. Yup, a big one already. Mostly I don't read book, but this week I got one from my li'll bro and I read it. It's handful and I learned a lot of it. Maybe ya all should read that book once!!!"  
  
I don't know how Gohan did it, but he caught everyone's attention, something I couldn't do. But I knew him longer than this day and somewhere, in my deepest deep self, I was afraid what he was going to tell next.  
  
Gohan continued talking; "It was a comic of Spiderman. Yup, and it all goes that the bad guy was a insect, and Spiderman had to destroy it. And it goes like pew pew PAUW and BOOM!!!! I mean I can fly, but Spiderman can also make webs. My li'll bro once tried that, but he couldn't. And the pictures were all nice and stuff, to bad there were letters inside the book. I mean WHO on earth wants to READ something. You must be a total nitwit from the planet Yardrat (((A.N.; First thing that came up into my li'll mind)))) if you read things for fun!!!!!!!"  
  
Note to myself; First dump Gohan somewhere so I never need to see him again, and second; kill myself........ Everyone was staring at me and Gohan, who was obviously proud of himself of what he just said. My face turned red as I saw the face of Donald, which wasn't looking serious anymore...... more pissed off.  
  
Yups, I'm gonna kill Gohan.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Videl; I kill the stupid guy!!!!!!!!  
  
Amy; YEAH. Lets kill GOHAN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gohan; WHAT?? The comic was fun....... you really should read it if you have time left.  
  
Videl; AAAAAAAAHHHHHH, I KILL HIM!!!!!!  
  
Amy; NO, don't!!! If ya kill the guy..... the story ends....   
  
Videl; I KILL HIM!!!!!!  
  
Amy; There just one thing left I wanna asked all readers of my fic.  
  
Videl; What?? If they mind I kill Gohan?  
  
Amy; No....Well I look to you, yes you, who sits now in front of your computer reading this The first chap was from Gohan's thoughts, this chap was of Videl's thoughts. So..... Which person-thoughts do you prefer more?? The thought of Gohan or the thoughts of Videl...... this has NO effect to the fic.. I just wanna know which thoughts-person-thingy thing you like more.  
  
Gohan; That me of course.... A girl can't think, so how on earth do you fill up the chapter with Videl's thoughts??  
  
Videl; must....calm......down.......... AAAHHH....I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!  
  
Amy; Please vote Remember, your vote has NO effect to the further story. I just wanna know which thoughts you prefer better..... Well, maybe a bit of a effect will be there. Depends on how many reviews I get!!!!!  
  
@_@ 


	3. To buy your place in a nerd’s group

Chapter 3; Day 1:: To buy your place in a nerd's group.  
  
Summary; Based on the movie She's all that. Same prom queen/bet stuff. He's the cool guy, she's the local nitwit. A bet brings them together. At least, that was the plan. Can Gohan make the stubborn girl this year's queen of the ball, or will Lime, Gohan's ex, beat her??!!  
  
"Talking."  
  
((( Changes every chapter)))  
  
I found out it's quite difficult to base a fic on a movie or book. So remember this; "This fic has the big lines of the movie 'She's all that', and for the rest, it's my fic so I decide whether or not putting something totally different in!!!  
  
#$#$#$#$#$  
  
There are some Japanese words in every chap. For the people who don't know any Japanese words, here's the translation of them who are gonna be seen in this chap;  
  
Nani; What.  
  
Simatta; Shit.  
  
Gomen; Sorry.  
  
Hai; Yes.  
  
Nan de mo; Whatever.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$  
  
~*~ Mug thanks to Petra, who was such a wonderful person to beta li'll young me!!! ~*~  
  
~~~ For now, in every chap's title I'll name the days who are already been... that means ya can see easily how many days Gohan and Videl already have passed before the ball comes (that's at day 14!!!) ~~~  
  
DBZ isn't mine blablabla.......... to bad. The idea of She's all that isn't mine either. The comicbook Spiderman isn't my idea also I'm starting to feel sad Though Benny and Damien, Laura, our president Donald and also some others are mine... don't sew me for that.... hey, someone has to be the bad guy/girl...... or in Donald's case the Duck.  
  
Please enjoy reading and if you have time left, post me a review @_@.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
I don't know what hit all tha nerds. Why was everybody starin' at me? First they told me to tell somethin', so I did. And now they all were angry at me..... and Videl was pissed off. The same goes for Donald Duck. Have they never heard about Spiderman or what?!  
  
After a minute of silence I tried to ask; "Wh....what's wrong?" But only a strange noise came out of my throat..... Great!!!! Why does my voice ALWAYS disappear when it comes to these f*ckin' things!!!!! I remained silent, since I couldn't talk normally.... 'till somethin' other happened.  
  
They clapped... for me.... well, just one nerd with oversized glasses clapped at me...... I guess even a nerds can act normal when it comes to the point.  
  
And after a minute he wasn't the only one who was clappin' at li'll old me. His reaction was followed by almost the rest of them all. My shyness was gone after a couple of minutes while my grin grew wider at the second. Hell yeah, I didn't know meeting could be..... fun!!!!!  
  
The next moment I knew Mister Duck shouted some words in French and everybody stopped immediately.... why does tha duck always have to spoil tha fun!!!!!!!  
  
I scowled at him, but he didn't notice.... well, maybe he noticed, but tha Duck didn't respond at my scowl.  
  
Suddenly Videl poked my leg with her foot, so I sat down again next to her. After that she gave me a angry look, but behind those horrible glasses her eyes spoke different... she never liked Mister Duck, so I guess she liked the way I acted.  
  
My thought were interrupted by the one and only mister Duck himself . I scowled one more time, but no-one looked at me, so why would I do that... nobody was watchin', so it wasn't fun.  
  
"Well, If mister Gohan is done speaking, we can continue our monthly meeting. First off all I want to say the admission will be raised by 1 Dollar (((A.N.; We've got Euros in Europe... no duh... and I have NO clue what kinda money they use in Japan... so I hope I picked out the right money... don't sew me for this if I use the wrong money here)))). That means it will be $ 3.5 per week. At the end of this week Mister Taylor will collect all the money from you. Please don't forget this... I will announce this news tomorrow at the rest of the 'Orange-star-high-school-society for super-intelligent-human-objects'."  
  
WHAT did he just say!!!!! Nerds have to pay for being a nerd!!!!!!! Ya have to BUY your place in this f*cking group!!! And I thought popular kids with their dirty jobs were false...... and WERE ON EARTH do they spent on all that money on.... There are lets say 200 nerds each has to pay $ 3.5 per week.... in a year that makes...... ((( A.N.; I'll calculate that... I can't cipher that well)))) o my god..... over $ 35.000...... AAAAHHHH, That's enough for...... buying enough food for my the rest of my life!!!!!!!!!!!! ((((( A.N.; I have NO idea if that's true.... I sure hope so)))))..... after this I jumped of my chair a yelled through the building, making my voice echo a bit; "THAT'S OVER $ 35.000 PER YEAR!!!! Where on earth do you f*ckin' nerds spent that awful lot of money to.... buying all library's in town.. no what am I saying.. all library's in tha world!!!!! You are just teen-agers!!! They're supposed to be free and do nice things... not making every nerds to BUY there place in the group here!!!!! Even in my group that's not excepted!!!! I mean-  
  
My sentence was cut off by a hit in my back.... Videl poked me hard in tha back, casing me to stop.... and lucky for them all to calm down.  
  
To bad for me Donald continue to speak.... at me; "Well, if mister Gohan calmed down, I will explain it him. Mister Gohan, I know other groups around school have not got a rule that says every member has to pay money. But in this group, the 'Orange-star-high-school-society for super- intelligent-human-objects', we all pay money. As fo-  
  
"Where on earth does all that money goes to!!!!!!" I asked angrily, cutting off his sentence, which he obviously didn't like.  
  
He scowled at me, but recovered quickly and tried to say as nice as he could, what wasn't nice after all; "Other groups have not got responsibilities. As for us, we DO have them. Where do you think all the books in the second library came from? And where do you think the money for 2 extra computers in the study hall came from? Not from the direction, I can say! We were allowed to buy new things so people can learn better here at school."  
  
O... my..... GOD!!!!!!! I never knew there was a second library!!!!! One was already way to much, but another horrible room filled with things people call books...... o, this can't be true!!!!!!! I mean, I knew our school has a very large number of students, and I also knew some projects were running so many students from other school could take lessons here.... BUT I DIDN'T KNEW THIS WHOLE 'NERD-SOCIETY' WAS BASED ON MONEY!!!!!!!!  
  
As if Dende heard my screams, a guy 2 seats further stood up and said a bit nervous; "Mister Donald, I ciphered a bit just a minute ago and..... well to cut off the details....... those things... you just said... it only takes 1/2 part of all money we collect in a year."  
  
I felt the urge to snicker, it seemed that tha Duck leaned over a large number of money!!!!!! But seeing Donald's face, something told me NOT to snicker out loud. Still I couldn't help but to grin...... and yes, Videl saw it. Se looked angrily to the other side.... I swear::::: I'll kill Scharpner someday for pickin' out Videl!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly tha Duck spoke to the boy, who was shaking now cuz the whole crowd was watchin' him; "I can not say you are wrong. But here is what is true; I said some facts, not every part on our list. If I would say every thing the money goes to, I would be talking more than 10 minutes."  
  
The guy nodded and sat down again, hoping nobody could see he was ashamed of his mistake. Well, I saw it. And as good as I was, I stood up -ignoring the pokes from Videl in my back- and said coolly; "Well, if Donald Duck doesn't mind, I'd like to hear those things all.... or is hat too much asked for a li'll ducky!!"  
  
O yeah, he was now officially pissed off. As much as he tried to hide his anger, everybody could hear he was ready to personally rip my head off; "It is Donald. And it is MISTER Donald to you...... But if we keep talking about those ridiculous things like these, the meeting will take more than just 2 hours."  
  
"Ridiculous things huh!!!! Wasn't the point of keepin' a meeting so everybody can discuss about these f*ckin' things!!!!!" I was now almost screaming. How bloody-f*cking-stupid can ya sound??!!! Donald was getting on my nerves, that's for sure.  
  
"The rudeness! People of the 'Orange-star-high-school-society for super- intelligent-human-objects' would NEVER say those words you just used. And if you will not shut up I will personally expand you of this meeting!"  
  
"NO, ya can't do that.... I will leave MYSELF!!! At least I have the guts to say this whole 'I-give-money-to-be-a-nerd' thing is getting on my nerves! No! It's makin' me pissed off!!!" And without looking at Videl, I walked to the entrance and left, leaving a large number of nerds behind, watchin' me with questioned faces.  
  
I couldn't care at that very moment if I failed in makin' Videl prom queen, and I also couldn't care if I just threw away all kindness Donald had left for me..... now there's no way I can get near Videl if Donald hates me.... he'd make sure I could never see tha girl again..... but like I said, I couldn't care at this moment.  
  
Suddenly I felled the urge to go home, to see my over-active li'll bro again, and..... and hall yeah, even to get beat up with my mom's fryin' pan- of-doom...... I hadn't been there for a whole week. Most of the times I slept at Scharpner's house every week and returned home in the weekends cuz it was much closer to school and tha house was HUGE... and more important, filled with lots a FOOD!!!!! My mom knew I was there, but I hadn't even spoke to her since last Thursday. Mostly I call her every night if I stay at Scharpner's, but since Scharpner had invited friends every night, I couldn't call my mom.... my reputation ya know!  
  
As I took air, I heard footsteps behind me.... As my worst dream come true, I was floating above the ground, nearly 10 centimeter....... but I was floating. I flew down as fast as I could (((((A.N.; Which we all know is VERY fast))))))) but it was already to late.  
  
I turned around to see a pale Videl starin' at me, gasping for breath.. SIMATTA!!! Why didn't she stayed at that stupid meeting of her!!!! I put up a goofy grin and said as innocent as I could; "Heey Vi, wwWhat's up?!"  
  
She tried to answer me, but couldn't spit out a word. She couldn't even say something about that I called her 'Vi', I know she hates nicknames. Videl just kept staring from my face to my feet, who were now safe at the ground again.  
  
How much I just wanted to fly away and give her a heart-attack, some reason I just couldn't...... maybe it was the way she looked at me.. I remembered suddenly you could give up gymclass to make extra homework.. almost every nerd did that. And since I almost always fly at gym-class, probably only dorks hadn't seen me flying yet... and Videl was a dork.  
  
After a uncomfortable moment staring at me, Videl finally found back her voice... at least, what was left from it, and stuttered; "Wwwwh...... wha .......What jjjjjjust hap.. pen... happened.. th....ere..... the....there??!!"  
  
AND ONCE AGAIN..... I failed completely in answering with a normal voice; "ummm..... I... uh.. I fl...flied?"  
  
"YES, I SAW THAT!!!", She suddenly screamed at me, "B... but HOW???!!!"  
  
Dam, I knew she would ask me that........ I guess I had to say it. But how do ya explain this..... maybe I can explain it the 'dork's way'. So I put up a goofy but serious face and said well-known; "I learned it.... Well ya see, if you concentrate your ki in your body to one point and then-  
  
"If you talked Latin I probably understood it better."  
  
"HEEY!!! Ya wanted to know how I could fly, so I explain it... But if ya're not interested in MY flyin', then please go back to hear the o-so-boring discussing 'bout f*cking rules from tha Duck!!!!! I'm outa here!" I had it. I couldn't take it anymore so I flew up.  
  
Luck wasn't at my side today.  
  
I was nearly 2 meters above the ground as I felt 2 arms wrapped around my left leg. DAM VIDEL!!!  
  
I looked down to see a half-crying Videl holding my leg with all her power.... WAIT A SEC!!! Did I say half-cryin'?!! SHE WAS CRYING!!!!! Why would ya cry in the middle of the night if someone's flying away!!!  
  
Suddenly she let go while turning around so I couldn't see her face anymore. She slowly started to walk away without saying another thing.  
  
All my anger slowly slipped away, while it made place for an even bigger thing; guilt. Was I really the one who made her cry? If that was true.... O my god, I really made a girl cry... well, the first time we'd met I also did that, but that for other reasons... but now.... I needed to know... WHY she was crying.  
  
I disappeared from the place I was standing and I re-appeared in front of her. She let out a small scream, but then remained silent, though the fact she was crying big tears now.  
  
I couldn't help to feel worse at the minute. A half minute we stood there, both saying nothing, but finally she managed to choke out; "WH...WHAT!!!!"  
  
"I emmm..... Gomen Videl... although I don't know for what I'm sorry." I said with a sound of guilt through my voice.  
  
She let out a sob before let herself fall on the ground. Videl was still crying, but not as worse as she did a minute ago.... and the worst thing was I didn't know WHY she was crying!!!!  
  
To make the whole thing even worse, it started to rain. And if I say raining, I don't mean 2 drops per minute. It was like a f*cking waterfall fell over us.  
  
The first thing that came up in my tiny-whiny mind was getting me and Vi somewhere dry..... especial me!!!!! So I picked her up , she looked somewhere shocked I could pick her up and dragged her into a bus stop.... that was the first thing I saw that was dry!!!!  
  
I let her sink into the hard bench in the bus stop and then sat down also, next to Vi. We remained silent and we both kept looking at the rain.  
  
I don't know how long we sat there in the bus stop, but after a very VERY long time without saying anything it stopped raining. Videl stood up as soon she noticed it stopped raining.  
  
She slowly started to walk away without even say 'thanks' to me for takin' her out of tha rain. And ya know me.... always be the cool guy... or just the mean men.  
  
I jumped up and ran after Videl, who I caught up with after 2 seconds. I grabbed her coat and pulled, so she had to turn around or else she'd fall............ she fell........ WHY DID SHE FALL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But much time to think wasn't left. I wrapped my arms around her hips so she didn't fall on the ground. Then I pushed her up, slowly, so she wouldn't fall a second time.  
  
When she stood on her feet again I let her go.  
  
And even for this hero-catch-up-thing she didn't say thanks!!!!!! I mean I know it's rude to pull someone but it's even ruder not to say thanks!!!!!!!!! Suddenly Videl caught my attention so I looked over her.  
  
She looked even more horrible than this mornin'. Her eyes were red from the cry and her baggy sweater was full off dust. Also her hands were full of mud, probably from fallin' on the ground earlier this evening.  
  
Then her voice interrupted my thoughts; "Gohan?"  
  
Silently I did the thing I love to do in this situations; I gulped. Then I answered; "H....Hai Vi?"  
  
"Why......... why d..do you.... keep calling.... me Vi?"  
  
AAAAHHHH!!!! First I kill Scharpner for pickin' out this girl. Then, I kill tha girl, for being such a smart-ass who hates NICKNAMES!!!!!  
  
"Never heard of nicknames before?" I continued speakin'.  
  
"Yes. But you might know I do not prefer such a names."  
  
"And I don't prefer tha way ya act like a smart-ass who has HORRIBLE clothes and cries in front of people cuz ya don't know how to fly!" ... ... ... ... ... Did.... did I said.... that out loud??!!!!! DAMDAMDAMDAM!!!!! Why do I always speak out loud the first thing that comes up in my peanut-brain? Well, our relationship... or what's left from it, has now ended in 1 simple sentence.... and the worst thing is; I feel a lot better after I said that!  
  
Then again Vi caught my attention.  
  
"Gohan.....-  
  
"Hai ViDEL!!!" I snapped angrily at her, dipping the 'DEL' in a bath full of sarcasm. I think she understood then she had no grip nor at my talking, nor at my love for nicknames.  
  
"..."  
  
"Yessss?" I continued speakin'.  
  
"I... ummm....... never mind." She finally said and slowly walked away.  
  
Really, why does tha girl always runs away if thing are difficult. Just take me; Did I ran away when I had to fight Frieza? Did I ran away when my dad sacrificed himself in order to defeat Cell? Did I ran away when Scharpner talked 'bout this STUPID F*CKING bet???!!!!! N-O! NO!!!!  
  
So I disappeared once again and re-appeared in front of her. This time she didn't scream, although she wanted, she didn't. Thank god, now my ears are still working.. I couldn't say that from the last time she screamed.  
  
"Vi, what's wrong with ya?" I asked one more time.  
  
"NOTHING!!!!! Leave me alone! Go away and play with your friends, not with some school-freak who has NO ability to become beautiful or become more than just a nerd who pays money for BEING a complete nerd who loves DAM F*CKING BOOKS!!!!!!!" As soon she spit out those words, her hands immediately slammed her head for being stupid to tell it.  
  
Well, now I knew her problem. She hates books! And she thinks she's not beautiful, but more important; She h-a-t-e-s books!!! Just like me. First I was worried we had nothing in common, but now...... YES! We DO have something in common!!!!  
  
I couldn't help but smile. Of course, why wouldn't I smile. But now a big problem appeared.. she saw my smilin'.... DAMDAMDAMDAM!!!!!  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Here we go again, saying absolutely boring things!!! I have better things to do, like figure out if Chi gets angry if I went home now..... at 12 PM... never mind... stupid idea.  
  
"Why did you smile?"  
  
Ugh, cuz we FINALLY have something in common. Me and you compared. Ya're not cool, I am; Ya're a nerd, I'm not; Ya love school, I don't; I love nicknames, ya don't; Ya're ugly, I DEFINATELY NOT; yadda-yadda-yadda.  
  
Putting up a normal face I answered; "Cuz we have something in common."  
  
"Huh?" Vi put up a questioned face, which made her look funny. Big red- cried eyes, who were staring questionable at li'll old me.  
  
"We both hate books." I said simply.  
  
"O."  
  
Well, that a....... great answer!!! GREAT! Really, she should qualify herself into some quiz... she REALLY talk much. GEEZ, TALKIN' 'BOUT A NERDY CONVERSATION!!!!!  
  
Suddenly a big bulge opened himself inside my brains... she said she was ugly, that meant she probably wanted to change her clothes one time.... .. The bet was still on... so that meant, if I could take her to town or something, I could buy some better clothes for Vi.. I mean, she said she looked ugly, so why not making her.... less ugly?  
  
"Vi?" I asked, hoping this would work.  
  
"Yes?" O yeah, she really talks much!!!  
  
"Can ya....... can ya...-  
  
"Yes?"  
  
O great. Just when I wanted to ask her it, my voice disappeared for the umpteen time this day.  
  
"C....co...-  
  
"Gohan, just breath in and out slowly. You look just like a little kid who ha-  
  
"canyacomewithmetotowntomorrow?" [can ya come with me to town tomorrow?] I asked in one breath, ignoring the fact I interrupted her VERY boring speech 'bout breathing the right way.  
  
"NANI!!!" She yelled at me.  
  
"Ya heard me. Can ya co-  
  
"YES I HEARD YOU!! But..... why me?" She suddenly said less angrily, more like desperate for the answer.  
  
"Emmm.. Ya said ya looked ugly so why... not buy new clothes for makin' ya...... less ugly?"  
  
Definitely not the answer she expected. She gaped at me, as if I just said I was tha Queen herself.. which couldn't be true cuz I'm a man... never mind, I'm trailing off again.  
  
"Videl. I'm serious in case ya thought this was a joke."  
  
"Emmm..........but Gohan......... I hate the mall."  
  
She WHAT!!!! Even I like that place. Ya have candy, FOOD, clothes, FOOD, toys for Goten, FOOD, yadda-yadda-yadda.... O and did I mention food?  
  
"No way!" I spit out, disbelievin' tha girl in front of me.  
  
"Yes I mean it.... and people don't like it either if they see me in a mall." Vi returned saying, while a red flush appeared at her cheeks.  
  
O, she was shy! To shy for other people's reaction to her.  
  
"Then come to my place tomorrow. We'll think of a solution for that!"  
  
O crap... I can't believe I just said that. ONLY NERDS INVITE PEOPLE TO THEIR HOUSES!!!!................. wait a minute; Scharpner always invites me..... That means IT'S COOL!!!!  
  
HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!  
  
"Are you sure?" Videl asked in disbelieve.  
  
"Positive." I answered.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Y-E-S!!! YES."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hmmm, it still looking she thought this was all a bad dream. But if I can keep this up She'll be prom queen in no-time!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly something else hit me..... how late did VI had to be home? Well, I could always ask!!!  
  
"How late did ya have to home?" I began.  
  
"At 11.... why?"  
  
OOPS!!!!  
  
"It's over 12."  
  
"O.... WHAT!!!!!!!!!" My words finally registered in her brain. She looked at her arm, then noticing she hadn't got a watch. I walked to her side and gave her a look at mine.  
  
A second alter she was fully recovered and said; "Well, gotta go! See ya tomorrow hon."  
  
Notice a few thing from that simple sentence;;;  
  
First; she spoke normal language, instead those dam formal words.  
  
Second, tha nickname, which she said she hated. Now she used one for me; HON.  
  
Third; She called me Honey... I like honey, but being called Honey is a lot different!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I turned her way saying; "See ya too-  
  
A complete empty street appeared in front of me. The lamppost were glowing yellow, but apart from that everything else was looking life-less. No Vi anywhere.  
  
"-baby."  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Gohan; "WHERE on earth did the dam girl went to!!!!"  
  
Amy; "Probably home."  
  
#Gohan snorted#  
  
Gohan; "Ya're tha writer. Ya should no!!!"  
  
Amy; "I don't know everything."  
  
Gohan; "Right, and I'm a complete nerd!"  
  
Amy; "YOU ARE!!!! And please stop complaining."  
  
Gohan; "NOT FOR YOU!!!"  
  
#continue fighting #  
  
Gohan; "NOOOOOO, don't end. Next chap will be Videl's POV. THAT MUST BE TOTALLY BORING!!!!!!!"  
  
Amy; "It's more interesting than yours."  
  
Gohan; "Nan de mo."  
  
Amy; "Don't 'whatever' me HONEY!!!"  
  
Gohan; "Heey I heard that!"  
  
Amy; "Hendig VET!!!" ((((It's Dutch, it means SUPER COOL!!)))))  
  
@_@ 


	4. Oniisan is home!

Chapter 4; Day 2::Oniisan is home!  
  
Summary; Based on the movie She's all that. Same prom queen/bet stuff. He's the cool guy, she's the local nitwit. A bet brings them together. At least, that was the plan. Can Gohan make the stubborn girl this year's queen of the ball, or will Lime, Gohan's ex, beat her??!!  
  
"Talking."  
  
((( Changes every chapter)))  
  
I found out it's quite difficult to base a fic on a movie or book. So remember this; "This fic has the big lines of the movie 'She's all that', and for the rest, it's my fic so I decide whether or not putting something totally different in!!!  
  
#$#$#$#$#$  
  
There are some Japanese words in every chap. For the people who don't know any Japanese words, here's the translation of them who are gonna be seen in this chap;  
  
Oniisan; Big brother.  
  
Hai; Yes.  
  
Yamero!; Stop that!  
  
#$#$#$#$#$  
  
DBZ isn't mine blablabla.......... to bad. The idea of She's all that isn't mine either. The comicbook Spiderman isn't my idea also I'm starting to feel sad Though Benny and Damien, Laura, our president Donald and also some others are mine... don't sew me for that.... hey, someone has to be the bad guy/girl...... or in Donald's case the Duck.  
  
Please enjoy reading and if you have time left, post me a review @_@.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
I was doomed. God hates me. Donald hates me. Gohan hates me.... no, that is not true. Gohan doesn't hate me. But he doesn't like me...... O I know, he sort of dislikes me, yes that's it; Gohan dislikes me.  
  
Now figure out how I can turn down his offer for going to his place tomorrow.  
  
I walked a couple of minutes, when I heard the church-clock slam 1. Damn you Gohan, why didn't you tell me you could fly?! Then I wouldn't be scared off that much and I could have been home by now!!  
  
I sped up my pass. It was already 1 o'clock and I wasn't home yet. So here's my plan; first walk home, hope it won't start raining and then...... hope dad's sleeping, so he doesn't hear me coming in this late.  
  
Hmm, I sure have to pray much if this plan will succeed.  
  
Suddenly I saw a light-flash in the sky. It was gone after less than 2 seconds, but it had been there. A falling star? (((((A.N.; SSJ Gohan!!!!!!!!!!)))) Well, she wasn't sure it would work, but now she needed all the help she could get.  
  
"Falling star, O so bright, Let you be my light tonight. I wish... I wish that my dad sleeps when I'm home, So he doesn't find out I'm 2 hours later than planned. Thanks anyway."  
  
O boy, that sounded stupid. First I kneeled in the middle of the street, then I spoke to a star..... great, a few more days and I completely lose my mind!  
  
I stood up and continued walking home, hoping that my wish came true. Although I knew somewhere it was fake hope keeping myself on my feet, but for now, all hope is welcome.  
  
After 15 minutes of walking I was home. I opened as quietly as I could the front door and slipped inside like a professional bugler. I past the living- room, but luckily my dad wasn't there.... YES, he must have gone to bed!!!!  
  
Encouraged by this lucky brake I softly walked up the stairs and slipped into the bathroom. I changed into my lovely oversized pyjamas. I slipped out of the bathroom and walked slowly to my room. On the way I silently peered into my dad's room... DAMN, he wasn't in his bed..... If only he hadn't gone to the meeting to wait for me there.  
  
But as soon as I stepped into my own room I figured out he hadn't left the house looking for me at the meeting.  
  
He sat on my bed, arms crossed and an angry look across his face.  
  
Damn star, why did I ever believe in those story's about falling stars and their wishes! I gulped, imitating Gohan perfectly, and with the bundle of hope I had left I slowly made my way to my bed.. to my pissed off dad.  
  
"Hello Videl."  
  
O, he's angry. He only calls me Videl if I did something wrong. Most of the time he calls me 'honey' or 'pumpkin'.  
  
"H....hai dddad." I stuttered. O just great. My voice totally cracks in if it comes to these points.  
  
"So.... did you have a good night?"  
  
No, actually I did not. First the meeting where I was thrown out because Gohan left without Donald's permission. Then finding out Gohan could fly. Then become totally wet because of the rain. And THEN, Gohan's invitation to come to his place tomorrow, which I DO NOT WANT!!!!!!!  
  
If I would say that, I was grounded for the rest of my school-carrier. So I lied, for the umpteen time my life.  
  
"Yes. Actually I did."  
  
Now hope he doesn't ground me for being a smart-ass.  
  
"You can count, can't you?"  
  
"Yes..." What is his point anyway!! NO I CAN NOT COUNT, OKAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Then why did you come home 2 HOURS after the normal time?"  
  
O, that's his point! Smart dad, very smart. Well, if we play it like this, I have also a few surprises!  
  
"I forgot my watch."  
  
"Pumpkin, you know you're my only daughter, and that's why I'm maybe a little too severe, but if you would behave yourself normal, things wouldn't be so complicated! I know you're having a hard time since your mom died, but that's NO reason to be so difficult. I was also shocked, but I DIDN'T close myself off from the rest of the world! And now I want to know WHY you were so late!"  
  
O yeah, really smart dad, saying things about mom..... you HAVEN'T got any ideas of what's REALLY nagging me!!!!! But the safest way to go to bed was telling about...... Gohan. O good lord, why do you hate me?  
  
Okay, here goes.  
  
"Well emmm....... I was with Gohan, and half the meeting he-  
  
"A BOY!!!!!!!!!!! Videl why didn't you tell me?! FINALLY you got in contact with a boy..... so, tell me more about this Gohan-person!" My dad went all excited when he heard I went out with Gohan.... no; with a BOY!  
  
((((((A.N.; PLEASE DON'T RIP MY HEAD OFF!!! I know Herc is nothing near his real self in the series, but HEY, this is MY fic!!!!!! And also; Herc probably knows Chichi VERY well, cuz he REALLY sounds like the damn woman)))))))  
  
"He emm...... invitedmetocometohishousetomorrow." (((((Invited me to come to his house tomorrow)))))  
  
For a moment I thought my dad would explode. And strangely enough, he sort of did! He hugged me real tight and let out a sigh of happyiness.  
  
"O my little baby girl has finally grown up!" He yelled happily, screaming almost my ears to deaf, "So how did you guys meet?!" He said after he calmed down.  
  
In a library when I was working at my column. He screamed through the whole library that I looked horrible.  
  
"somewhere...... emmm dad?" I asked dad, after he finished hugging me.  
  
"Yes pumpkin?"  
  
"Can you call Gohan I won't come tomorrow?"  
  
I guess he FINALLY noticed I didn't like Gohan. Only his reaction wasn't really the thing I expected.  
  
"Then why did you go with him 'till 12 if you don't like him?"  
  
AAAAHHH, why must my dad ALWAYS know better!!!!!! Really, I can't think of a conversation with the good man without winning.... dad always asks me things, you really don't want to know!  
  
"It was a meeting we went to... well, actually I went to the meeting, he wanted to go with me."  
  
"That explains why you were so late.... hmm, I always thought those meetings of you ended at ten."  
  
Dad, please stop looking inside my mind. It's scary when people say exactly the thing you are thinking of.  
  
"Miscalculated."  
  
And there I go again, lying a story together. If you would believe me, I had a happy life, many friends, a boyfriend, always A's and B's at tests, yadda-yadda.  
  
And the truth.... I have even hidden the truth for myself for all those years. I couldn't say what happened with me, all I can say I have a strange passion for lying. Maybe because people else get worried about me, which I do NOT like. I fact, I hate it when people are worried about me. I mean, I am almost a grown up girl who can take care for herself in this tough world.  
  
"Dad, I am really tired." I stated. And here I went again; I was not sleepy at all. I just wanted to be alone for now.  
  
"Okay. Make sure you have nice dreams!"  
  
"Goodnight." I said, hoping I sounded sleepy enough to fake dad.  
  
And it worked. Dad stood up and walked to the door. He turned off the light but before he left my room he said; "Honey, please visit that boy tomorrow. Just do it for me. You really need a friend."  
  
"Goodnight dad!" I said a bit angry at my dad.  
  
He always knows how to pull me over. Even now I wanted to visit Gohan, just because my dad wanted it. I lay down under the pink sheets. I closed my eyes but not because I wanted to sleep. No, I needed to think.  
  
About tonight's meeting.  
  
About WHY I couldn't help myself but cry in front of Gohan.  
  
And most important; about Mister Funny himself.  
  
Gohan confuses me.... he always knows how to ruin the fun, but also how to make the fun. I know something is wrong with him.. just like he carries a big secret with him...... just like me............  
  
o0~0o  
  
The next morning I hurried to school, hoping that a certain person wouldn't see me. I really didn't want to go with him, but I promised my dad I would go.... DAMN VIDEL, what's wrong with you! Lately I can not concentrate at school and I can not dodge a simple promise to my dad!  
  
The day past fast, lucky for me I did not see Gohan. To bad for me Donald was pissed off when he saw me working in the library.  
  
But today God had left new luck inside me. I managed to stay in the group. I only got rid of Donald with a few slime techniques I learnt over the years.  
  
But now it was the end off my lesson. Everybody's day ended now..... that meant Gohan's day would end also now.  
  
I hurried to the library, hoping Gohan wouldn't go in there another time. I dug behind a computer and started a new episode of my O-so-brilliant column.  
  
After a few minutes a hand on my shoulder interrupted my concentration. I looked up to see Donald smiling at me.  
  
"You do not need to work at this hour. You can better use this time for studying." He said, tapping my shoulder lightly.... I hate those times he does that.  
  
"I am almost finished." Yes, I lied again. The truth was I didn't want to go to Gohan's place.  
  
"I can see you are not. Go home Videl, and study some things." He said again, while pushing at a button, so the main power of the computer turned off.  
  
I scowled, not saying one more thing. Maybe Gohan's place WAS better than Donald!!! I stood up and walked past Donald, noticing his satisfied smile at his face.  
  
As soon I opened the back-door and I slipped out as fast as I could.  
  
Hmm, Donald must have taken all my luck away.  
  
Gohan leaned against a wall, motioning me to come to his side. I scowled but then gave up hope. Gohan won.... this time!!! I swear next time WILL be different!  
  
I walked slowly to his side while giving him an angry look. As cool as Mister Funny could be, he just smiled at me..... I HATE it when someone can be that cool without even trying to be cool.  
  
"Hey Vi... what took ya so long?!"  
  
O yeah, almost forgot. He calls me 'Vi'. Can't he just call me 'dork' instead!!  
  
"It's Videl."  
  
"Okay Vi. Sooooooo, can we go now. I sorta got cramps in my feet cuz you weren't at your fastest inside. But now ya're here, we can go."  
  
Grumbling one more time I started to walk to the entrance, the only way out of this area. I was doomed to go to his place, that was probably 'cool' instead of my pink-orange coloured room filled up with baby girls-stuff.  
  
AGAIN a hand on my shoulder interrupted my thoughts. Only this time it was Gohan's hand. Not that it makes any difference, both Gohan AND Donald were annoying and stupid.  
  
"Where are ya goin' to?" Gohan asked me.  
  
HUH????? The only way out of the school's area was the entrance in the front of the school. THAT'S where I am going to!!!  
  
"To your house!" I almost screamed.  
  
"Walkin' right! Better fly, or ya'd be walkin' days goin' to my house!" He said simply.  
  
O, that was he meaning....... WAIT A MINUTE........ FLY???!!!!!!! I can not fly!!!!  
  
"I can not fly!"  
  
"I can."  
  
Suddenly the dollar fell.... he would carry me to his house? RIGHT, in my nightmares!!!  
  
"NO!!!" I screamed, this time some people looked at our side.  
  
"Ya want to walk!!! I live in tha 439-mountain area. That's exactly 5 days walkin' from here." He answered at my scream.  
  
Okay, he has a point. And not to forget I promised my dad I would go with Gohan to his house. WHY.. Why does God hate me!!!!  
  
"Okay.... But just this once." I gave in.  
  
"Cool!!!" He smiled at me, caused me to blush unconsciously. I really must have looked like a NUT that moment.  
  
Then he walked back to a place where no-one could see us. I walked behind him, nervously. Of course, I was going to fly.... not really, but hey. When Gohan found a place he suddenly turned around and grabbed my hips with one arm while his other arm grabbed my back.... Okay, I can get used to this...... WAIT.... I did.... not think that right?!  
  
He started to rise when I let out a small scream and clung onto him him because I was scared of falling off. A second after that he whispered in my ear; "If ya want people to spot us, keep on screamin' Vi."  
  
I immediately kept my mouth shut, but I still thought this was the most special moment in my life....  
  
This was life!!!!!!  
  
After we let the city behind us he suddenly increased his speed..... No wonder he chose this school while he lives miles from it!!!!!!  
  
When 3 minutes past Gohan suddenly stopped slowly. I looked at him, but then found out what caused him to stop.  
  
A CLOUD!!!! A LIVING CLOUD!!!!!! IN FRONT OF ME!!!!!!! O my good lord, I have lost my mind officially from this point!  
  
"Ha-ya Nimbus!!" Gohan cheered happily to the cloud..... the cloud has a name..... I am going to be sick!!!!!  
  
"Vi, meet Nimbus. You can sit on Nimbus so it rides easier for me."  
  
O great.... NOT!  
  
He pulled me on the cloud. As soon my shoes hit the cloud, I noticed I could stand on it. I sat down, but never let Gohan's arm go. When I finally noticed the cloud was a safe thing, I let Gohan free.  
  
Then the cloud started to fly. First it was fun, but as the cloud suddenly increased his speed, I thought I was going to fall off! Really, we were going faster than a normal car!!!!!  
  
Somehow I managed to stay alive ubtil we reached Gohan's house.  
  
Well, his house..... it was not cool or the way I expected it had to be. It was SO beautiful around here. The house lay in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by mountains, hills and forests. You could hear the birds sing and if you listened carefully, you could hear a small brook somewhere in the forest.  
  
Yes, beautiful indeed.  
  
Suddenly a little guy caught my attention. I was still sitting on the strange cloud, when a cute little guy ran out of the house and started to jump up and down. He looked just like a younger Gohan, wasn't it that his hair was all spiky and stuff.  
  
"Oniisan!!!! KA-SAN, Oniisan is hoooome!!!!!!!!!!" He little guy yelled REALLY overactive. And if I said 'overactive', I MEAN overactive.  
  
"Hush Goten!" Gohan snapped at the little guy, causing him to stop smiling.  
  
So, his name was Goten. Hmmm, he must be a brother of Gohan.... O WAIT, Goten is that boy who gave Gohan the comic of Spiderman!!!! Yes, now I know.  
  
"What's wrong oniisan? Don't ya like li'll young me anymore?" Goten pouted.  
  
Then the strangest thing happened since I 'met' Gohan yesterday. Gohan stooped and picked up Goten in his arms. He stood up again while putting Goten on his shoulder and then said happy; "Na, ya're my favourite li'll bro!!!!!! And nothing can change that ya know!"  
  
Gohan's pouting disappeared and made place for a huge grin.  
  
"YEAH!!!! Oniisan, ya're my BESTEST best friend...... okay after Trunks. Then ya're my second BESTEST best friend!!!!" Goten cheered, while bouncing his fists at Gohan's head.  
  
"Goten!!!! Don't bounce 'K! Now lets go inside... I'm HUNGRY!!!!!" Gohan answered and smiled another time at Goten, while he walked to the door.  
  
When he opened the door, he looked in my direction and said less happy than to Goten; "Ya don't have to wait outside! Come-on in Vi!"  
  
"Who's tha new girl oniisan?!" Asked Goten after finally spotting me sitting on the cloud they call Nimbus.  
  
"That's Vi!" Gohan cheery answered back.  
  
"Okay. Ha-ya Vi!!!! Welcome to Mount. Paozu!!!" Goten cheered.  
  
GREAT, really great. Not only Goten calls me 'Vi', but it happens to be that also Gohan was some sort of schizophrenic! I mean, at school he acts all cool and not nice and stuff, and here he's mister nice-guy and the sweetest big brother I have ever seen!!!!  
  
Scowling I stepped off the stupid cloud and walked behind Gohan and Goten into the stupid house. Everything here had to be stupid!!!!!  
  
Those were my thoughts until I saw their table..... + food.  
  
And HOW many family-members live here?! Half of the school could probably eat all that! 2 giant plates full of fish, more than 50 bowls of rice, 5 cans of water!!! Really, I could not eat this in 2 months!  
  
Then another thing caught my attention. A middle-aged woman entered the room we were standing in. Her black hair was tide up and she wore sort of a dress. Must be Gohan's mom or something. Suddenly I saw a sweatdrop appear at Gohan's forehead.  
  
"GOHAN!!!! Where have you been this week?!" She suddenly yelled at Gohan, causing him to smile goofy.  
  
"Emmm, Scharpner's phone was..... eh..... sort of broke." He answered.  
  
"RIGHT..... O you brought yourself a girl! Hello young one, and tell me; What's your name?" The woman's anger fade away when she spotted me at the entrance. She was now happy again, much to Gohan's relief.  
  
"THAT'S VI MOM!!!!!" Goten cheered before I could actually could open my mouth to answer.  
  
"Goten, that's probably Gohan's nickname for the girl. Now tell me what your real name is."  
  
Okay.... Gohan has the strange habit of giving everybody nicknames!!!!!!!!!! Scary one Gohan, scary one!  
  
"Videl...... emmm, my name is Videl Satan. Please to meet you ma'am." After my shyness disappeared I introduced myself as formal as I could. After all, a first impression is the key!  
  
"No need to be so formal. But anyway, nice to meet you Videl. My name's Chichi and your probably know but the li'll nitwit on Gohan's shoulder is Goten, Gohan's li'll brother."  
  
"HEY!!! I'm not a nitwit! I'm a half-saiyan, but NOT a nitwit.......... what's a nitwit anyway?" Goten said.  
  
If this was going to continue like this, this day would be far from over!  
  
o0~0o  
  
After seeing Gohan and Goten eat, which was extremely horrible because they ate actually ALL the food there was at the table and Chichi complained Gohan lost his appetite!..... anyway, after that horrible meal we went outside.  
  
First Gohan wanted to take me to town, but since I didn't want to go, he said I could stay here until evening.  
  
When we were outside, Goten began to fly and yelled happily at Gohan; "C'mon Oniisan, lets fly to tha lake and catch fish for dinner!!!" And Goten blasted off, leaving me and Gohan behind.... just GREAT!  
  
"So......." I began, already knowing I would end up in Gohan's arms...... ~_~  
  
"So..." He mimicked me, obviously not knowing what to do. He sure is a strange person!  
  
"Didn't your mom say we had to watch Goten....... you know, baby-sit?" I finally said, ignoring the red colour my cheeks were because Gohan kept on looking at me.  
  
"Goten and baby-sit don't mix ya know! If ya want to baby-sit tha li'll squirt, ya need a whole army for keepin' him outa troubles!" He said wisely, although his speaking language (((((A.N.; do ya call it that way... I mean Gohan speaks out everything not that formal like Videl does all the time))))))) wasn't formal at all.  
  
"Ok.... So we do not follow him, do we?" I asked again, silently hoping.... nonono, I mean PRAYING that we didn't have to go to the lake also.  
  
"I wanted to go to town. But since ya didn't, we can go to tha lake! At least if ya want to go." He said, looking at me for an answer, and obviously hoping for a yes.  
  
NO... N-O! I do NOT want to the lake, I cannot swim well, and I HATE fish! I'm not a vegetarian but a ANTI-fishtarian (((((A.N.; means she doesn't eat fish!)))))  
  
But when Gohan pouted and looked at me with huge puppy-eyes, all my 'no's' faded away and made place for the word called 'yes'.  
  
"Ok, you win." I give in.  
  
His sad-but-cute-in-a-way smile disappeared and made place for a huge -but goofy- grin (((((A.N.; known as tha famous Son-grin!!!!!)))))))  
  
Suddenly he started to yell; "NIMBUS!!!!!!!"  
  
...  
  
O great. Not in his arms, but on a stupid flying cloud!!! I already miss those strong arms.... wait.... did I.... just said..... I... miss....Gohan's strong arms?  
  
OK, strange Videl, VERY VERY strange!!!  
  
As soon Gohan yelled the stupid cloud came. He or she... or just it stopped in front of me, waiting for me to climb on.  
  
O good lord, why not kill me right away?!  
  
o0~0o  
  
When we arrived at a beautiful lake, Goten was already swimming.... to bad he was naked.... What's the point of inventing a swimming suit if a large number of people swims around all NAKED?!!!  
  
But to make things even worse than they already were, Goten suddenly swam to our side, stepped out off the water and ran to Gohan, who was standing next to me. I was still sitting on the stupid cloud, but as soon as Goten stepped out off the water, I held a hand for my eyes, and blindly stepped off the stupid cloud, nearly stumbling, and then ran far, far away, away from a naked Goten.  
  
Ok, the 'far away' isn't right, because I felt an arm what kept me from running any further. Luckily it was Gohan and not his scary NAKED little NAKED brother Goten! Gohan looked at me with a confused face.... probably because he had seen his brother naked more than just this once! When he FINALLY noticed I didn't think naked brothers were common, he just smiled at me and yelled at Goten he had to pull some clothes on. After I calmed down and sat down near the water Gohan magically got a capsule from somewhere out of his shirt and opened it.  
  
3 times guess what was in the capsule......... I thought they ate for a whole WEEK, but an hour after dinner, they got "snacks", which were more than all the food in the cafeteria!!!  
  
My jaw hit the ground.... Really, I didn't know Gohan very well, but from all I've seen he sure has a good appetite... no, a never-ending appetite!  
  
Then my thoughts were interrupted by a yell from... Goten....; "VI!!!! Snack-time!!!!" He yelled while he already began to eat.  
  
My head said no, but since my stomach said yes I didn't eat at their house, because I wasn't hungry then I walked to the food-side and sat down next to Gohan. Before I knew already half of the snacks were gone, into Goten's and Gohan's stomach.  
  
Because my dad taught me table-manners since I was 5, I grabbed an apple and bit a tiny piece out of it. To bad Gohan hadn't got table-manners... and didn't want to see them also.  
  
((((((A.N.; I know apples aren't real snacks, but most snacks I can't describe very well, so I just took apples... and apples are ALSO fine to eat... not as yummy as candy, but hey.... never mind, I'm trailing off -_- )))))  
  
"Ya don't need to hold ya in. Just DIG IN!!!!" He said happily and WOOSH! Another bag of goodies disappeared into Gohan's stomach.  
  
I took another bite out of the apple, but it was hard to swallow since Goten kept on looking at me.  
  
"W....what!!" I managed to yell out after I finally swallowed the piece of apple.  
  
"Do ya always eat almost nuttin?!" He asked me, while biting in 5 apples in the same time.  
  
"YES!" I answered irritated. Probably because I WAS irritated.  
  
"Then your tummy is smaller than ours! Cuz ya look healthy to me, and people who don't eat good, get sick and stuff!!" Goten continued.  
  
"I..... I don't have a tummy! I have a 'stomach'." I answered, while speaking out the word 'tummy' as a horrible thing. Probably because a tummy WAS anything-BUT-a-formal-word for a stomach.  
  
"....'K!!! But ya need to eat at least SOMETHING!!" He said. Angry I disturbed his o-so-brilliant speech, which wasn't brilliant after all.  
  
"Goten, those are Videl's own businesses. She's not like us. Normal people don't eat that much as we do!" Gohan said wisely, although I didn't understand why he said 'normal people'.... hmmm, maybe he means the less- cool people, or just all of the nerds! But besides that he kept Goten from asking more things about my appetite.  
  
As a thanks, I smiled at Gohan. At least, I tried to smile, but in the end I think it looked like a complete goofy-o-so-stupid-grin.  
  
As a reward for my stupid smile, he offered me a cupcake. I didn't say I don't like cake, because he was the first guy who ever offered a cake to me.  
  
I took the cake and slowly ate it. Goten watched me with a huge grin stick at his face, thinking his speech paid off and Gohan just ate some more snacks.  
  
After those snacks Goten swam some more, this time WITH some clothes on, while Gohan and I looked at the little squirt. I didn't notice how late it was, until the sun began to set.  
  
"We should get home. I don't wanna miss dinner." Gohan said, after he also spotted the sun was setting. This time I wasn't THAT surprised he was hungry, but silently I prayed this was a big bad dream.  
  
"GOTEN!!!! C'MMON, LET'S GO HOME!!! DINNER'S ALMOST READY!!!" Gohan yelled at his swimming brother. As soon as he yelled the word 'dinner' some miracle happened. If I didn't see it myself, I wouldn't believe it.  
  
In 2 seconds I Goten was ready. He was dried off, had clothes on and was ready to go to their house.  
  
Gohan just laughed a bit, mumbling something like 'speedy li'll devil' and then followed Goten, who was already walking, no RUNNING to their house.  
  
I recovered when Gohan yelled me to come also, and I ran after them, thinking this was a very weird day, probably the weirdest day in my whole life.  
  
~Little did she know, the day would be over, but the problems weren't!!!!~  
  
o0~0o  
  
"Videl, how late did you have to be home?" Chichi asked, after she put up dinner, so Goten and Gohan calmed down again.  
  
"Ummm.... my dad said he would not be angry if it turned out a bit later than 10 o'clock." I answered.  
  
"10 o'clock huh..... just wait a minute, I'm back before you know." She finally answered to me.  
  
Then she walked to another room, leaving me with to hungry Go's behind. I sat down on a chair, but immediately Gohan gave me a plate full of rise. I nodded 'no' and shove it away. I guess I wasn't hungry that day.  
  
Suddenly I heard Chichi walking inside the room again and telling me; "I just called your dad and said you could stay here tonight. Since you both don't have school tomorrow because it's Saturday, you don't have to worry about homework and stuff."  
  
NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!...... wait, why would she say I could stay here.... I had to be home before 10!  
  
"But I can go home now!" I suggested, HOPING she would let me go home.  
  
"No, it's already a bit dark, and Gohan said you couldn't fly, and not to forget you would be walking 5 days before reaching town." She answered wisely.  
  
"BUT.......But I can take that stupid cloud... then I can make it in time!!!" I said, almost yelling. Didn't she get I did NOT want to stay here tonight??!!!!  
  
"O you mean Nimbus? No, that cloud only listens to Gohan. No, you stay here tonight, and that's THAT!" Chichi finished her lecture. If I said one more thing she would probably ground me without caring I wasn't even her daughter, so I just shut my mouth.  
  
I looked at the table, where Gohan and Goten still sat and heard it all.  
  
Gohan gulped once, but then saw another plate of rise and continued eating like he hadn't eaten in a whole week. And Goten, well, he smiled at me, showing his teeth, almost fully covered by a huge amount of rise.  
  
Dad, If I ever get out of here alive, I'm gonna kill you, and then commit suicide!  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Videl; A better moment to commit suicide isn't there!  
  
Amy; And a better moment to end this chap was maybe there, but this was also a good end...... at least I think it was.  
  
Gohan; AMY!!!!! FOOOOOOODDDDDD!!! I'm hungry.  
  
Videl; After dinner, snacks and another 20 plates of rise???!!!  
  
Gohan; My tummy is big!  
  
Videl; It's 'STOMACH'!!!  
  
Amy; Ya know::::::: this is a great example of a nerdy conversation!  
  
Videl + Gohan in unison; HEEY!!!!!  
  
Amy; ......maybe not.....  
  
Videl; ~_~  
  
Amy; O.o  
  
Gohan; YAMERO!!!!  
  
Amy; NO!!! O.o  
  
@_@ 


	5. King confessed, part one

Chapter 5; Day 2:: King confessed, part one.  
  
  
  
Summary; Based on the movie She's all that. Same prom queen/bet stuff. He's the cool guy, she's the local nitwit. A bet brings them together. At least, that was the plan. Can Gohan make the stubborn girl this year's queen of the ball, or will Lime, Gohan's ex, beat her??!!  
  
"Talking."  
  
((( Changes every chapter)))  
  
***Thinking of what he/she could say***  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ Yes, this chap is split up in 2 parts. Probably cuz else that chap would be more than 40 pages long -_-` and cuz tha first part is Gohan's POV and that second part is Vi's POV. Then it's more fun to read..... ya will find out soon!!!! ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
I found out it's quite difficult to base a fic on a movie or book. So remember this; "This fic has the big lines of the movie 'She's all that', and for the rest, it's my fic so I decide whether or not putting something totally different in!!!  
  
#$#$#$#$#$  
  
There are some Japanese words in every chap. For the people who don't know any Japanese words, here's the translation of them who are gonna be seen in this chap;  
  
Hai; Yes.  
  
Gomen nasai; Sorry.  
  
Simatta; Shit.  
  
Onnisan; Big brother.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$  
  
DBZ isn't mine blablabla.......... to bad. The idea of She's all that isn't mine either. The comicbook Spiderman isn't my idea also I'm starting to feel sad Though Benny and Damien, Laura, our president Donald and also some others are mine... don't sew me for that.... hey, someone has to be the bad guy/girl...... or in Donald's case the Duck.  
  
Please enjoy reading and if you have time left, post me a review @_@.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Was it me or did Vi didn't like the idea of stayin' at my house tonight?! She looked if she just met tha devil himself, which can't be true cuz Dabura is locked in the other world   
  
(((((A.N.; There was no Buu cuz I hate the pink blob. But there were Babidi and Dabura and Gohan defeated them And Gohan can talk telepathically to King Kai and Goku!!)))))))  
  
Since I didn't know how to react at Vi's terrified face, I just continued dinner. Now only hope Goten won't laugh........... never mind, he just did.  
  
The first time he did that smile was when Lime came. Ya know, tha smile are teeth are fully covered with food. He never learned table-manners, so maybe that's why he does those f*ckin' things!  
  
Luckily I saw that smile more than just 2 times. He always did that when he was happy. And since he was almost every day happy, I saw that smile always every time I stayed here the night.  
  
But I think I'm trailing off. Where was I............ Oh yeah; Vi.  
  
She was still in a shock, probably cuz nerds don't think staying somewhere else in a house of a cool guy is normal...... nerds aren't normal, so that had to be the reason why she didn't want to stay.  
  
After I finished dinner I stood up and walked to Vi.  
  
"Hey, I guess ya need to know where ya have to sleep eh?! C'mmon with me, I show ya." I said and walked to my room. If someone stays at my house they get my room, and then they sleep on a mattress at the floor.... only Lime didn't need that mattress cuz my bed was big enough ^_^`  
  
(((((A.N.; EEEEWWWWWW!!!!!! I can't believe I wrote that!!!!!!))))))))  
  
Videl nodded slowly and followed me, obviously thinking this was one big f*cking dream. When we entered my room I heard a 'wow' under Vi's breath... hmm, must never have been in a boy's room.  
  
But I did wonder why she 'wowed' 'bout my room. It wasn't special, just a normal room. A bed, a bookcase, desk, computer, TV, yada-yadda-yadda. Maybe Vi expected more of my room, but in the end she was speechless.  
  
~Girls are weird!~  
  
((((((A.N.; HELL YEAH!!!!.... wait a sec.... that means... I also weird!!!!!!! NOOOO!))))))  
  
"emmm..... Gohan?"  
  
Her voice interrupted my thought.. ((((A.N.; Or tha author's thoughts!!)))) and I answered quickly; "Hai Vi?!"  
  
BIG MISTAKE!!!!! ---- she HATES nicknames----- Luckily she wasn't like my mom, and had never heard of a frying pan, else this li'll teenage saiyan would be in TROUBLES!!!!!!!  
  
She just scowled at my nickname, but didn't say anything 'bout it.  
  
"I haven't got pajamas and stuff..... and also no bed." She continued, still thinking she could go home instead of sleeping here.... to bad she doesn't know how stubborn I am in these things.  
  
Maybe ya don't know, but this morning I told my mom a bit of Vi. That she was my new girlfriend, but she didn't know she was my new girlfriend. And ya know my mom, after she heard Lime dumped me, she was suddenly all fan of getting me and Vi together. Normal when she tried getting me and some chick together I would be pissed off and don't stay at home I stayed at Scharpner's 'till she calmed down, but in this case it was just what I need. I mean, I knew Vi wouldn't yell at my mom, so tha first thing I did then was give mom Vi's phone-number and address.  
  
"I have always pajamas here for in case a girl stays. And those other stuff ya can grab also. Since they were Lime's, who dumped me yesterday, ya can have them!" There, didn't that sound al nice and nerdy! Maybe a bit to corny.... hmmm, never mind.  
  
A slight blush appeared at Vi's cheek. I think she hoped I wouldn't see it, but as cool as I was I smiled at her wisely.... o yeah, who's tha guy!!!  
  
"Are you sure..... I can-  
  
"Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?! Geez, girls are sometimes SO unpractical!" I answered irritated. Really, if I say 'I love bananas', why wouldn't it be true? I mean, it wasn't sarcastically said.  
  
"Gomen nasai..... then where are those stuff?" She asked me.  
  
"If ya look further than just your nose ya see a pink beauty-case at tha desk. And maybe you're able to think that doesn't belong to me!" I answered. GEEZ, she already wore those horrible f*cking glasses... and now she happened to be more blind than I thought.... great!  
  
"O."  
  
Vi walked to tha desk and checked tha beauty-case, which contained all stuff she obviously never used before; lipstick, mascara, eye-shadow, yadda- yadda.  
  
Her eyes widened open as she looked at tha make-up.  
  
"I don't use make-up...... I meant pajamas, toothbrush, towel and those stuff." She finally said, after closing the case.  
  
NOOO!!! I was doomed to make a make-up-less girl prom queen!!!! Not only did she had to surpass Lime but also my image would be shrink enormous is she didn't look nice.   
  
"Ya should wear at least SOME make-up sometimes. Then ya would look all nice and stuff and people would notice ya....... but 'bout tha stuff ya need. Towel in tha bathroom, toothbrush also. Although I don't know what ya mean with 'those stuff' but almost everytin' can be found in tha bathroom. And pajamas..... Lime didn't use our girl-pajamas here... so we gave them away..." I finished my sentence with a slight blush, but at some reason Vi didn't get tha clue.  
  
"O, then she took her pajamas back when she dumped you, right?" She said, smiling because she thought she was right but maybe more of the fact I said something corny... knowing girls... they all LOVE corny things!!!! But to that pajamas-thing... dumm dumm dumm, she wasn't even close to tha real answer. But since she was still innocent and not-known 'bout fact of teenagers, although she was a nerd who always think they know better, I just lied an answer together.  
  
"Yeah, ya can say that." There, that wasn't much of a lie. No only hope she doesn't get suspicious 'bout it.  
  
She just stood there, probably thinking but after 5 minutes her eyes looked from the beauty-case to me and said nervously.... maybe she DID notice something's wrong; "If Lime dumped you yesterday, then how did she got her pajamas back... and why didn't she took the beauty-case with her... it is a very expensive one, isn't it?"  
  
Clever girl!!! A normal girl would have noticed it right away, but since Vi was nerd... and probably had a slow brain.... or just an I.Q. of 0.01, she noticed it after 5 minutes!  
  
"Hmmm." Note to myself; Is ya get stuck in an icky situation, just say 'hmmm', cuz no-one knows what that means... even I didn't know if that was an 'yes' or a 'no'.  
  
Suddenly her cheeks turned out red, her eyes became bigger than normal and she stuttered; "you mean....... you... two...-  
  
Y-E-S! YESYESYESYES!!!!! But now:::: What do I have to say at such a question! Although she didn't finish the question, I perfectly knew what she meant.  
  
But since I was NOT going to tell 'bout my sex-life, although she probably didn't got one..... never mind. But how to tell ... or just not to tell..... just HOW do ya say two people don't sleep with their clothes on... no, excuse me, two people who do other things than sleep without their clothes on::::: ***Videl, I don't believe in sex after marriage.*** O yeah, she sees me coming.... no, that's not a good answer... ***Vi, I DO have a sex-life.*** NONONONO, that would ruin her not-known- fact-'bout-teenagers-and-their-hormones-which-makes-her-totally-sweet-and- above-all-totally-innocent. Then there's no other option then just .... yes, ya're right..... gulp!!!  
  
((((((A.N.; SORRY!!!!!! I don't really like Lime, but since Gohan obviously liked her, I just made a funny point of *coughcough-sex-coughcough* between them))))))  
  
So I gulped, and nodded goofy... yes, perfect answer!  
  
She turned away her head, hoping I couldn't see she's blushing at my nod.  
  
GEEZ, is she kept on goin' this way...... I would already kill Scharpner, but now.... that would be FAR to easy for him to get away from me and ...... THA VI-GIRL.....  
  
((((((A.N.; ~LOL~, Gohan got a new nickname for Videl:::: THA VI- GIRL!!!.... I thought; make something original, not like 'del' or something like that))))))  
  
o0~0o  
  
When it was bed-time ... most of the times I got to bed at 2, or 3 We got dressed. Vi got a shirt from me but she refused wear pans.... probably cuz she thought it was hot in my room.  
  
(((((A.N.; SUMMER!!!! NOT ANYTHING DIRTY!!! YOU PERVERTS!!!!!)))))  
  
She crawled into the sheets on the mattress, while I jumped in my bed. Since it was somewhere near summer it wasn't dark when I turned off the light at my desk.  
  
After 10 minutes laying in my bed, Videl suddenly turned on the lights and put on those horrible glasses. She sat up straight at her mattress, looked directly at me.  
  
I also sat up, not quit knowing what to do.  
  
"Gohan..... you want to be friends with me, don't you?" She asked me.  
  
NO, I want to be your personal human-dog. WOOF, puppy wants a cookie! WOOF, HEY, was that a cat?! If that's so he's one dead cat! BARK-BARK!!!!...... ok, never mind, I'm trailing off... but the idea is quit funny...... so........ ^_~  
  
"Actually, I want to be your bestest best friend..... WOOF, doggy!!!!! Doggy wants a cookie! And ya can pet me if ya want to.... WOOF!!" I answered, grinning at Videl's dumbfounded face.  
  
" -_-`.......I was serious about that question. Now tell me, you want to be friends with me, don't you?" She remained serious, but couldn't resist a giggle under het breath.  
  
Grumble grumble....  
  
"Hai." I sighed while I rolled my eyes, which caused her to scowl at me. If she couldn't laugh at my jokes, this would be one big stupid f*cking- horrible night!  
  
"Then you should tell me your secrets!" She continued speaking, totally not caring I was looking bored and stuff......... wait a sec........ what tha heck was she talkin' off?  
  
"Eh.. I kinda lost ya..... what'dya mean by 'secrets'?"  
  
"You know, friends tell friends their secrets, like...... I don't know what.... But anyway, EVERYONE has secrets!" She answered at me, slight anger ranging through her voice.  
  
Somewhere she got a point. Even I had secrets..... but that was NO excuse of tellin' them! Even Scharpner didn't know everything 'bout me... otherwise also.  
  
"I don't have." I simple stated.  
  
For a minute she looked at me strangely, but then we suddenly heard a knock at the door. 3 times guess who that was.  
  
o0~0o  
  
Not only a sleeping bag, but also a big can of limonade Goten brought with him. He put the can at my desk and then sat down at his sleeping bag which was located 2 millimeters away from Vi's mattress.  
  
GREAT!!!  
  
"So.. what'dya doin' oniisan?" He asked innocent. If I didn't know him better, I'd feel sorry he almost never got friends who stayed here at night... but since I DID know him better, I didn't feel the slightest guild.  
  
"Sleepin', until SOMEONE woke me up." I spoke. Now hope Goten would get away.  
  
"Gohan, that is NOT true. We were talking about you!" Videl suddenly said angrily. Great, now Goten wants to stay here also tha rest of tha night.  
  
"Yippy!!! I can talk 'bout oniisan too!!!! Can I talk with you guys, pwwweeaassee??!!!!" He asked as innocent as he could.  
  
Before I could jumped out of my bed and yell 'no' Videl smiled at Goten and said; "Sure."  
  
This was definitely tha worst day in my whole life!!!!!!! Dying would be more to look forward to than another day like this!!!  
  
"Thanks Vi!!! Oniisan, can I stay?" And he did his trick again. Those stupid-f*cking-but-no-resisting-puppy-eyes which I hate..... And it didn't took long before I heard myself saying; "Sure squirt!"  
  
Gimme a gun, I kill him. Gimme a rock, I drown him. Gimme nuttin, I kill him anyway..... but he's still a cute li'll guy IF he didn't got sugar.... and guess what.... he probably had sugar today.  
  
Then I noticed the can full of limonade.... knowing Goten, those 5 liters of limonade where 90% sugar and 10% water...... never mind that sugar, he ruined our night anyway.  
  
"So, what'dya talking 'bout?!" Goten cheered happily after he stood up and sat down next to Vi. Though it was NOT cool my li'll bro sat down next to her, tha face Vi made was absolutely amazing! Her eyes became bigger, which I could see perfectly behind those glasses off her, and she mouthed the word "no" but Goten didn't seem to notice that. I didn't think she could be ....fun...... sometimes!  
  
Unluckily for me she recovered quickly and answered to Goten's question; "About Gohan... I want to be his friend, but I hardly know something about Gohan, so that is why I wanted to have a conversation with him about his life."  
  
"... 'K, can I talk also.... I know things also 'bout oniisan too!" Goten said happily at Vi... great, now Vi makes friends with my tha li'll squirt.  
  
"Great!" Vi said back. Ugh, now I was doomed talkin' 'bout me!  
  
"Goten, please go away. I don't wanna talk, I wanna sleep!" I said angrily. Goten looked at me surprised.  
  
"I thought I could stay here?!.... don't ya like me anymore oniisan?" Goten suddenly didn't smile anymore and ya could see tears forming in his puppy- eyes.  
  
As a big brother, ya can do 2 things; 1::: Scream 'go away', get grounded and get a li'll brother who hates you. 2::: say 'sorry' and keep a sweet bro who loves ya. And since I wasn't tha bad guy, I choose number 2.  
  
"Sorry.... I'm just tired." I said guilty. And believe it or not, it did the trick! Goten stopped his fake-crying and looked sweetly at me.  
  
"That's OK!!! But ya need to talk also, 'K?!" Goten was at some 'strange' reason all happy again.  
  
"So Gohan, why are you all cool and stuff at school and sweet at home?" Videl asked..... she probably couldn't choose a worse question to begin with.... HOW on earth do ya explain all that!!!!!  
  
"Can't I tell somethin' else....... like.... ..... Fighting?!" I hoped this would do the trick, but Vi didn't seem interest in that subject.  
  
"No! Gohan, please tell me why it looks like you are schizophrenic!" She suddenly raised her voice, so Goten backed away a few inches, only Vi didn't seem to notice...  
  
...  
  
WAIT A SEC....... !!!!!  
  
"I DON'T HAVE SCHIZOPHRENIA!!!" I yelled after the quarter finally felt through. How on earth did she got that idea??!!!!!!  
  
"Then why were you acting nice to your brother while you are a big mean cool guy at school?!" She yelled back at me.  
  
"Because if I would be my REAL me then............. Simatta!" I cursed when I noticed I ran right into Vi's trap.  
  
"Then what, Gohan?" She slowly asked me, completely noticing a large sweatdrop appearing at my forehead.  
  
"I ummm...... nothing..-  
  
"Onnisan.... what's Vi meanin'?" Goten interrupted my stuttering.  
  
"NUTTIN!!!!" I said on a strange high pitchy voice, which didn't stay unnoticed by Videl.  
  
Suddenly Videl's angry behavior disappeared and a sweet smile appeared at her face and said totally innocent and stuff-like-that; "Come on Gohan. You can tell it to me, your best friend! Or is it to sad for my sensitive feeling to hear such a sad story?"  
  
Retch, Retch.... never mind.  
  
But suddenly I understood it. She called me 'your best friend'. Did she really mean she liked me as a friend? YES, STILL HOPE!  
  
So I decided to answer her question serious, for only this time then.  
  
"Okay , I'll tell ya . I'm not as cool as it looks like.... in fact, the real me isn't cool at all I think....and at school I'm only cool cuz I don't want them to think I'm a nerd, but things got a bit out off hand, and that's why I got this way.... happy now?!" I stopped my speech to see their further reactions.  
  
Goten didn't get it. He didn't know this was a secret, cuz he knew I acted different at school than at home...... and Videl......  
  
She didn't look satisfied like I expected her to be, but more backed away. Probably cuz she didn't expected me to answer her question.  
  
Videl just sat at her bed thinking of a good answer, but nuttin could escape her mouth....... LOL! ^_~  
  
Maybe this was gonna be a cool night after all!!  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Amy; I really wanna quit this ridiculous chapter now!  
  
Videl; You go girl!  
  
Gohan; NOOOOOO, FINALLY it was fun..... and then you quit!!!!! You daft girl!  
  
#Amy sticks out thong :p #  
  
Gohan; I HATE YOU BOTH! YOU KNOW THAT! You........... you.... GIRLS!  
  
Videl; hehe, couldn't you come up with something else?!  
  
Gohan; NO!!!  
  
#growls at Videl..... Videl ducks under blanket..... Goten is drinking his lemonade#  
  
Amy; AAAAAH, you all are so annoying!  
  
Gohan; hahaHA ^O^.  
  
Amy; O_o  
  
Videl; is the coast clear?  
  
Gohan; NOOOOOOOO.  
  
#throws pillow at Videl#  
  
Goten; WATCH OUT, BRO! I almost dropped me lemonade!  
  
Videl; NOT OVER MY BLANKET!!!!!!  
  
#Runs to bathroom WITH blanket... Goten stays behind, with a question-icon sticking upon his head#  
  
Gohan; Perhaps I was wrong... This IS gonna be a long LONG night!  
  
Amy; BHAHAHAHAHA! [perfect imitation of laughing Herc]  
  
#Videl sweatdrops from out of the bathroom#  
  
Goten; ANYONE SOME LEM'NADE?  
  
Gohan; AAAAAHHHHH, I KILL HIM!!!!  
  
#Gohan chases after Goten, toward other end of the world, Vi's still hiding in bathroom WITH blanket#  
  
Amy;....... AAAAHHH, I'M LONELY!!!!!!! HELP ME, COME HERE YOU!!!!!.... AT LEAST REVIEW ME!!!!!!!! THEN KNOW I'M NOT ALL ALONE....... HHHEEEEELLLPPPP!!!!!!!  
  
[prefect imitation of a VERY lonely person.... wait, I AM LONELY, FORGET THE IMITATIONS..... THIS IS REAL!!!!!!!]  
  
@_@ 


	6. King confessed, part two

Chapter 6; Day 2:: King confessed, part two.

Summary; Based on the movie She's all that. Same prom queen/bet stuff. He's the cool guy, she's the local nitwit. A bet brings them together. At least, that was the plan. Can Gohan make the stubborn girl this year's queen of the ball, or will Lime, Gohan's ex, beat her??!!

"Talking."

an extra thought from the main character ((( Changes every chapter)))

Thinking of what he/she could say

CHECK OUT WHAT I FOUND!!!!! I ummm ... sorta forgot to put it on the internet ... well, though this may be the last chap ... since I'm not into DBZ anymore ... I'll hope you'll like it!

There are some Japanese words in every chap.

For the people who don't know any Japanese words, here's the translation of them who are gonna be seen in this chap;

Onnisan; Big brother.

Hai; Yes

Ie; No.

Yamero!; Stop that!

Gomen nasai; Sorry.

Simatta; Shit.

Kawaii; Cute.

DBZ isn't mine blablabla.......... to bad. The idea of She's all that isn't mine either. The comicbook Spiderman isn't my idea also I'm starting to feel sad Though Benny and Damien, Laura, our president Donald quack and also some others are mine... don't sew me for that.... hey, someone has to be the bad guy/girl...... or in Donald's case the Duck.

Please enjoy reading and if you have time left, post me a review .

MAYBE.... this wasn't going to be a cool night after all.... Videl disappeared into the bathroom after Goten almost sprayed the can lemonade upon her.

Why does ev'rythin' ya think that goes great, doesn't go great after all?!

But even my excuses for Goten didn't make her come out of the bathroom. Luckily the bathroom was next to my room, and since my parents slept at the other side of our house, I had one worry less..... WOOHOO. NOW I FEEL GREAT!....... NOT!

"Please Vi........ Lets go sleepin'. I promise Goten won't bug us anymore!!!" I can't believe I said that! That was SO CORNY! AND SO SOPPY! AND SO VIDEL'S WAY OF SAYIN' THINGS! EEEEWWWWWW....... never mind.

But since luck wasn't at my side this day, Dende probably used the Dragonballs to make a wish. Vi came outta the bathroom with a blush spread at her cheeks.

"Promise....."

Ball, beat Lime, beat ex, make Vi prom-queen, make Vi likes me....think nice, be nice!

"Promise." I gave in. Now only figure out how to get Goten away.

"But Goten does not have to go to his own bedroom. I think that would be mean of us." She continued speakin', and continued giving me almost a heart-ache.

"Do ya think.... that's a good idea?" I SURE hope I could change her mind. Goten may look sweet, he may act sweet, but he's NOT, and I repeat NOT INNOCENT!

"Hai. I mean, he is your brother. And he did not wet my blanket on purpose, didn't he?"

"IE, nononono!" My answer sounded really convincing.... YEAH RIGHT!..... Vi looked at me if I me ((((A.N.; for Aja, I MEANT IT THIS WAY 'K?!)))) head just fell off HOW ON EARTH DID I MAKE THAT UP?!

"okay...... but you still have to tell me what exactly is going on in your mind.... and WHY you ate so much!" So added with a hint of glory..... She didn't REALLY think I gave in so easily.... did she?...... O SHIT!

"I have just a big appetite." I stated.

We just entered my room and both saw Goten sittin' at Vi's bed, drinking a glass off his 90% pure lemonade.

Vi sat down at my bed maybe an allergy for li'll bro's and sweet me sat down next to miss future-prom-queen, smiling at the face she made.

"Onnisan.... this night is kinda BORIN' ya know! Can't we talk 'bout somethin' cool.... like that me and Trunks to da zoo yesterday?!" Goten finished drinking his lemonade and now wanted to talk 'bout zoo's!!! AAHHHHH!!!!

But Vi's smile didn't stay unnoticed... she's probably only child or somethin' like that.

"Zoo's aren't cool, li'll bro!"

"But onnisan!!!! Those hippo's were really cool! And Bulma gave me an ice-cream! That's cool too."

At this point Vi snickered somehow. Perhaps she's not THAT nerdy as I thought she was! LUCKY ME!

"I don't wanna ruin da fun...... but I'm kinda tired. Can't we go sleepin'?" This didn't mean I was tired... yeah, probably tired of listening 'bout hippo's and snickerin' Vi's!

"I think Gohan is right. Most of the time I go to bed at 10 P.M., but since it is already 11 P.M., I guess Gohan is right. Sorry Goten, but if you want to stay here, I have to sorry you, but my father dislikes it when I sleep in a room with more than one guy O MY GOD!!!!!! ..... sorry!" She looked quite guilty, but Goten... HE LOOKED LIKE HE WAS GONNA CRY!!!! HAHAHA.

The funny part of da thing was that Vi immediately regretted her words and said; "It doesn't mean you do not have to sleep in your own room. I think my father wouldn't mind it if you sleep also.... please do not be sad anymore!"

Goten 'strangely' cheered up and send Vi his sweetest smile, only for special moments..... Vi smiled back, that made Goten smile again, that made Vi smile again, what made Goten smile again, and again, and again, and-

"YAMERO!!! Please, I think I get it. Goten sleeps here, OKAY?!"

HOW ANNOYING CAN A BROTHER AND YOUR FUTURE GIRLFRIEND BE?!!!!!!!! I guess VERY annoying!

"Gomen Nasai...." Vi apologized.... how NERDY!

"Onnisan? Can I get some cookies?! I'm kinda hungry ya know!"

Goten's reaction was sort of expected, but Vi snickered anyway. A well, probably never knew funny li'll bro's!

"Sure squirt!"

"I ain't a squirt!....... what's a squirt anyway?!"

"Nuttin....... but since it's late, our Vi wants to sleep, right Vi!"

For a moment she looked uncomfortably, probably cuz I said 'our Vi', but then nodded, and lay down at MY pillow!

"But Gohan, I thought you were going to explain the things I do not understand?"

She does has point..... and since Goten was listening also, I think I didn't have any choices left then talk........ sigh

"I guess ya're right Vi made a victory-smile , So........ what do ya want to know?!"

"You schizophrenia!"

AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I thought I already told ya I DON'T have schizophrenia!"

"I told you to explain it!"

The worse part of this stupid conversation, Goten enjoyed every part of it! He just sat there, watchin' me and Vi arguing 'bout telling my 'secret' or not!!!!.... Okay, this is one decision I'm gonna take, now hope I won't regret it O sure.... I doubt if I'll ever think this'll be the right thing!

"I already explained it! I don't have schizophrenia, I just act different at school than home!"

"I know..... but why?"

She really doesn't know when to stop.... grumble, grumble!

"I thought I already said that too! I don't want everyone to think I'm a nerd!"

"I do not mind what they are thinking."

"But I'm not you! I don't care if ya want to be a total nerd, but for me, this is important!"

At this point Goten magically got some popcorn and sat on Vi's mattress lookin' at us if he was in the cinema!!!! --

"Why do you want to be friends with me then?"

AAAAAAHHHH!!!!! CUZ A STUPID BET I SHOULD NEVER AGREED WITH!!!!!!!!!!!

wait a sec....

maybe this night can be fun... Just heat up the night...... MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!! :p

"Ya look cute !"

Ya know, the flushed look I received was enough for to agree with the fact we still had a long night before she could MOVE ON!

"you mean...... I .......... I .... I look....-

"Hmmm! "

"O.o...... I need a bathroom!!!"

She hurried away, closed the door to the bathroom, just before I couldn't help myself for laughing at her... Vi could be fun.... sometimes!

"Onnisan... this is da best movie I've ever seen! Ya know that! Ya 2 look just like those two luv-birds from da movie ya hired in da time ya dated Lime, ya know, when ya had-

"I get the point, dear brother..."

Maybe a smack could keep him quiet...

"Sorry..." By the time Vi FINALLY emerged from the bathroom, Goten was sleepin' , so I couldn't say there wasn't a god... or in this case a Dende LOL!

"Are ya 'k?"

"I was not sick.... I just needed some time for myself." toward the end of her sentence she spoke quieter by the minute, luckily I had sensitive ears, so no word didn't escape her mouth without being heard by li'll old me.

"I don't mind."

"Thanks."

FOR WHAT!

"So.... still aren't sleepy?!"

PLEASE BE SLEEPY!!!!! Not that I'm sleepy, but HEY, I need to have an excuse for this big SHIT I'm in!

"Not really... You didn't mean it, did you?"

"No I didn't.." If this can't keep her quiet I don't know it anymore!

A happiness sigh escaped her mouth before smiling at my sleepin' bro.

"He is sleeping, isn't he?"

"Yup! So..... can't we go sleepin', PLEASE?!!!!" Alright, THAT sounded desperate!

"No! I still have questions."

SIMATTA!

"And I already answered them!"

"Come with me Gohan. If we go to your living room, them we would not disturb Goten. And I let you know.... I am still not sleepy. In fact, I am for of energy SOUNDS SOOOOO WRONG! so your excuses do not count."

She walked to the livin' room, while sad me followed her ==

She sat down at the couch, smiling widely.... WOOHOO!!! GREAT NIGHT! LUV TO DO THIS AGAIN ANOTHER DAY! didn't my sarcasm drop off the words I just said?!?

"I don't know what to tell ya Vi!" Stay innocent Gohan, stay innocent! Don't act cool, be innocent. Be calm, calm, easy, easy, be calm, breath in, and out, in, and out...

"Maybe the whole story... with details this time!" NEVER MIND!!! I H-A-T-E HER!!!!!!

"But-

"Gohan... please?!"

Guess what.... not only Goten, but also Vi can put up da stupid-fcking-but-no-resisting-puppy-eyes which I hate cuz they make me melt like ice in da sun!!!!

"Only if ya put those eyes away!" I pouted.

A smile was da answer WOOHOO! Luckily the eyes went away so I wasn't hypnotized anymore.

At this point I hit a lamp NOT LITERACY! . The only way to get outta this mess was to tell ev'rythin' 'bout school and stuff.... and probably also ev'rythin' 'bout my saiyan-habits! COME ON GOHAN, YOU CAN DO IT! ya know, this positive thinking works, really!

"Okay. But you tell me what I should tell!" HAHA, this didn't mean I was gonna tell her e'vrythin'!

"COOL MAN! From what ages does she come from! The stone-age?! Note to myself, buy Vi a translate book for NORMAL words! But since I already know why you act different at school than home, I just want to know why you eat so much."

'K, I can live with that!

"The complete answer, right?!"

"YUPS!"

((((((((A.N.; Dedicated to Dawny: YUPS-YUPS-YUPS!!!!! LOL ))))))))

"Promise not to tell this to anyone... else I can't tell ya."

The face she made was enough for me to know she finally understood this was serious... LOL!

"Do you have an eat-problem?"

AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! #Gohan falls in anime-stile™#

"NO! OOPS, almost woke up mom and Goten!!!!! I mean no! It's not like that. Not at all! It's just that.....-

"It's just that what?!"

"I'm not a normal human.."

Ok, that caught her attention!

"Did you read to many comics?"

"NO, I'm half alien! What's so difficult to understand from this! My mom's a human, my dad's a Saiyan, Comprendez-vous?!!!"

Another note to myself: NEVER EVER let some sentence slip from my mouth, 'k!.... and don't start to speak French all of a sudden.... That makes me sound like da Duck!!!!!

"Only that comprendez-vous...... Is this some joke?"

"I wish it was Vi... It's not that I have 3 legs or somethin', There're just some Saiyan-genes in my blood and those make me eat more than an average human. And they make me stronger and .... make me have a....... tail......-

".... LOL! You almost tricked me, Son-Gohan! Think of it, You almost tricked a member of the 'Orange-star-high-school-society for su-

"What's da thing ya don't get Videl! I'm tryin' to tell ya da truth, somethin' only my best friends know... and I'm not talkin' 'bout Scharpner!"

I guess it was the 'Videl' I said, instead of 'Vi' that gave her the idea I was speakin' tha truth. Her mouth hang open a bit while her eyes became bigger by the sec. She probably wanted to answer me, but since nuttin could escape her mouth, I just continued speakin'.

"I guess ya get my point now, don't ya? Sorry for sayin' it rude, but now ya know it's true HOW NERDY CAN YA SOUND?! . Soooooo, is this answer good enough for ya.... or should I stop?"

"I guess that's a no.... only I don't know more things to tell 'bout...."

"Emmm, Videl? Waky-waky Vi! I was tellin' my very big and special secret, and all you can do is say '...' that's not much, isn't it?!"

"Sorry..."

Well, at least SOMETHIN' could escape her mouth! GEEZ!!!!!!

"Do ya need some water?" I could try bein' a nice-ass!

FINALLY!

"Sorry... some water will be great It was only somethin' I said to loose silence... NOT somethin' I was actually gonna DO! but I do not get it. Why did you never told Scharpner... and did tell me?"

think, think Gohan think!.... I know... THE TRUTH! Yes, perfect idea! BWAHAHA ((((((A.N.; perfect imitation of laughing Herc... MY FAVOURITE!)))))

"I can't trust Scharpy her mouth curled up... guess that's a smile with these things. He's cool, but an open book for anyone! But I get ya some water... do ya want also lemonade in it?.... Goten's lemonade??"

The scowl told me I wasn't funny! I guess girls don't need much sugar at the middle of the night. Girls are strange!

Anywayzzz, my excuse for leaving for a LONG, LONG while worked... I guess... she followed me to the kitchen... guess a habit of her...... SIMATTA!!!! WHY won't she leave me for just a minute... or an hour... or just forever!

"Anyway I appreciate it that you told me something that is a secret of you."

Now she had her 0% sugar-water, she started to talk again... but it was said sweet... but not somethin' I should blush about... WHY DO I BLUSH THEN!

A glass of water was my savior... I just hope she didn't see me blush. Imagine: a girl, no, a DORK sees cool me blush... -- o how low can ya sink?!? It's just like-

"Gohan... can I tell you something?"

RUINING MY SAD THOUGHTS BY ASKING ME SOMETHIN? NO! I don't think so!!!!...... but hey, it's a dork, dorks don't know these things... this time ya'll be save, but next time.... MHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! ((((((A.N.; Imitation of VERY crazy Gohan, who had WAY to much sugar somehow!.... MY ALMOST FAVOURITE LAUGH!))))))

"If you wait a minute... I was busy arguing with myself 'bout nuttin... so if ya give me a minute I can finish it and we'll talk some more, okay or okay?!"

"Sorry.... okay then." She left the kitchen, sittin' back on the couch, waiting patiently for me to return also.

Where was I... O yeah, how low I sank! I guess that's 'bout 30000000000000000x10²³ feet low or somethin' like that.... see, taking classes in physics helps on great moments! Well, it's not that I pay attention... more to Lime in front of me... and her VERY SEXY ï 


End file.
